To Mend a Broken Heart
by tinkersm
Summary: Young cured, Rogue must decide, to be part of the mutant or wizardary world but what happens when both worlds begin to turn against eachother. Who will stand by her side? the one who abandond her or the one who wants to save herself?
1. note

Quick Note.

**This will take place after X- Men Last Stand. Rogue is cured. I decided to change things for her character. Like the hair, I'll make it like in the 90's Rogue comic, where Rogue has the big, almost puffy, wild hair. Oh, and her age will be much younger, maybe fourteen or fifteen. Along the way, I'll try to hopefully try to change her ,t the Rogue in the comics, almost like an evolution. So if people have a problem with a young girl in love with an older man than don't read. That's why I'll be rated it for M: the age, and the cursing, maybe the blood as well. So if you don't like, then I'll change Rogue to her right proper, legal age. **

**Oh, yes, this will be a X-Men/ Harry Potter Movie Crossover.**


	2. Running

Running

_Summary: After the events at Alcatraz and the Dark Phoenix's destruction and downfall. Young fourteen year old Anna Marie D'acanto, now a normal human, must once again leave behind her home and start a fresh new start in her life. Not knowing she'll be entering another war. Now she must choice, to stay in this new world where a war is brewing or return to her old world were a war has started and the people she once loved turned their backs on her. _

_Alberta, Canada_

_Cold. _

_Empty._

_Numb. _

Those are some of the emotions Anna Marie feels inside her body and mind. Heart, hollow and bleeding with pain. Walking slowing and alone in the cold fall Canadian snow. Face pale and emotionless with deep brown eyes full of sorrow and torment. Pulling her father's army duffle bag higher up her shoulder, new fresh tears ran down Marie's pale face. A sarcastic laugh escaped her full cold, blue pouty lips. Once again she found herself alone and running. Running away from the only place she thought was her home. Home, were the only thing she received after getting the mutant cure, where hateful glares and disappointed looks thrown her way. Too many problems and too much heartache. No place to go or to feel welcome in.

_Rogue._

_An uncontrolled, unpredictable stray. Living apart from their herd._

Yes. That's who she was and always be, The Rogue. The unwanted but now touchable girl with a grieving past. Disowning her mutant abilities so she could feel accepted and loved but all she got from her return back from the medical center were abandonment, icy cold looks and with no friends or companionship to talk to.

With a heavy sigh, she wrapped her green coat tighter around her freezing and hungry body. Marie trudged slowing down the icy chilling morning air. The road empty with no new trucks passing by for a lift for her aching feet. Feeling helpless and scared Marie gave a small smile, thinking how she once again was walking the same path she had walked just a year ago. A whole year walking the same lonely path, heading straight to Laughlin City, where all the rude rowdy, lowlife people were but with no Logan to help her this time.

_Logan._

The rebellion, ruthless, brutal, ferocious feral man whom took her heart away but broke it into shattered pieces. The handsome man who told her would promise to take care of her, were nothing but lies. Giving her small empty looks and a cold shoulder. The only man who gave the back then thirteen year old breathy and blushing girl warm smiles and small tender touches to her burning cheeks and wild untamed hair that always covered her pale red face. Now he only gave her grunts or growls even snarls, unspoken words to Marie, small nods and frowning quick looks that shown displeased even angered gaze.

Marie knew his heart would never be hers. Her love for him at only fourteen would never be returned, even when her coming of age were just a few years away. His heart will and **always** be to one married, gorgeous redhead, dead doctor. Looking up into the snowy sky, Marie thought back, just a coupe weeks ago she had her life under control with kind loving friends, the family they became after her own parents abandoned her out their front porch. Now, those same people didn't notice her or even took the time to see the happiness she felt to be able to touch once again. Quick like lightening, Marie's mind started to go through and capture every image and painful memory that she tried to push back into her darken mind.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Pain._

_Running her fingers slowly through each state that marked each place she planed on visiting with red highlight, up towards Canada, her map of the world covering half the wall of her room. Marie slowly turned towards David. Smiling shyly to him and slowing lying next to him, Marie felt nervous. This was the closes she has even been with any boy. The warm heat of David's body barely touched Marie's pale exposed shoulder, giving her a small shiver of delight and excitement. With each movement of his body coming near Marie, goose bumps started forming in her entire body. Looking down at the quilted sheets, Marie felt a bit nervous, this was the moment she had always been waited for, the moment where she was to receive her first kiss from the first boy she had ever known in her childhood life. The boy she had ever liked and dreamed in her dreams at night. Turning her head around to look at her only friend whose head came closer to her, Marie brushed all the nervous and giddiness she felt and leaned in. The moment her lips brush David's, Marie felt like she was soaring and floating like liquid water, an electric shock coursed through her body that was leaving her breathless but after a second or two, something felt wrong to Marie. Not only was she feeling the electric shock but that shocked was turning into a burst of white hot heat. All of a sudden images and voices that weren't even hers started appearing inside her head in such an alarming rate. It was David's voice of pain that was screaming inside her head that pulled Marie out of her bliss and the kiss. Watching in horror and dread when her best friend fell in his back and started convulsing in what appeared to be in a seizer. Pale face with dark bluish purplish veins had formed in David's face gasping for air. His once warm and loving faced now appeared expressionless as a zombie gazing up towards the ceiling. Screaming and putting her hands up to her temples, Marie closed her eyes as wave after wave of emotions and images appeared before her eyes leaving her breathless and terrified. David's voice was distress and anguish as he yelled inside her mind, scared of not knowing what was happening to him nor to the girl he had loved since first sight had hurt him, damaging his body with increase pain. _

_Agony._

_Her father throwing her clothes out her bedroom window, breaking all her trinkets, posters, stuff toys, anything he could get his hands on. Ripping apart her room, leaving a hurricane of destroyed items lying on the floor. Father yelling with such rage and disgust as he pointed at Marie with loathing and hatred in his eyes. Claiming she was the devils child. No child of his could produce such a terrible monster. While her mother shocked her head tears in her eyes. She couldn't even stand to look at Marie who was begging and pleading down to her knees for her parents' forgiveness. Sobbing as her father grabbed a fistful of Marie's brown hair, dragging the weeping and howling girl by her hair and down the stairs and out the door as her mother gave one teary look then turned her body around, leaving Marie to only see her shacking backside as the door was forced shut with a big bang. _

_Sorrow_

_Later that same night, slowing creeping into the house, after waiting in the cold streets, her parents fast asleep, Marie quickly trying not to wake them up, took her daddy's army duffle from inside her parent's bedroom closet. Stopping at the kitchen and taking all the money her mother had for emergencies in the tin jar, Marie then proceeded to stuff all her clothes that where scattered around the yard and with one last glace, she walked away with a heavy heart._

_Helpless._

_Looking at the tired tracks as the truck driver left the fourteen year old girl shivering in the cold air. After not accepting her payment of a few spare change and discovering the girl wasn't going to put out, the bald fat trucker took her duffle bag she stolen from her father and dumped it out on the dirt road. Giving the startled girl a push out his truck, the fat trucker gave one sneer to the stunned girl, then drove away. six months on the road and Marie saw her body was losing a sufficient amount of weight. With no money, she had to sometimes go on days even weeks with no food. Stopping only for a short break or when a few kind people offered her with a little food they had, then she was on her way, heading up north. Just like how she had dreamed about since reading about it in her geographical books at school._

_Hope._

_Stepping off the truck of a generous redneck, Marie right away made her way inside the seedy bar that apparently was called Laughlin City. With achy steps, starving and lack of sleep, Marie figured that if she could get a decent ride by the end of tonight, then at least she had a place to sleep. Towards the end of the night, that plan wasn't about to happened. Every guy she had seen either looked too dangerous or too intoxicated to drive. From the corner of her eye, Marie glanced at the older man who sat down a few seats away from where she was sitting. She had kept keeping an eye on him since stepping into the rowdy bar and seeing the smoky cage fighting arena. The handsome man whom looked like a Greek god stared back at her with annoyance and cautious, glaring at Marie with hazel eyes. Immediately, she felt a strange pull towards him, gazing at his hazel eyes from afar of the bar. Knowing that he could lend her a ride, Marie took the chance to follow him back to his truck once the handsome guy got kicked out. Seeing those long deadly knives shooting out slowly from his outstretch knuckles, barely scratching his attacker from the neck, should have made Marie run the other way but it only astonish her with curiosity. Not long after the first morning sun started appearing, Marie was discovered from her hiding place from behind the older mans camper. Once kicking her out and driving away the handsome man stopped his truck a few feet away from Marie. Giving her the chance to get in, which she gladly accepted quickly before he changed his mind. At the end of the day Marie had a name from the man that would change her life. Logan._

_Fear_

_After only a few hours of meeting Logan, getting hit by a tree, arriving in a fancy mansion where other mutants some her age resided (some even runaways), getting stabbed from Logan's adamantium claws, sucking Logan's healing abilities for the first time, running away from the institute, Logan convincing her to return back, getting kidnapped and forced to suck another life so the machine she was handcuffed would end her life, coming out from her near death and practically eating away Logan's energy for the second time, almost killing him, Marie had fallen in love with the feral, rugged mutant. _

_Once they return back home, the beautiful Jean Grey with Scotts help took the unconscious wounded Logan down to the schools Med Bay. After a few hours with Professor Xavier helping Marie lock the voices she had absorbed inside her mind, Marie hurried to her room. There she took a quick shower, quickly dressing in loose fitted jeans, plain white long sleeve shirt, her green silk scarf, brown elbow length gloves, and her combat black boots, Marie hurried down the schools low levels to see and be near Logan's side. Stopping a few steps away from the opened door were Logan was located, Marie paused to fix her wild crazy hair and smoothing her clothes and gloves into place. Tip toeing not to make a sound, Marie stuck her head inside to take a quick peak. Inside Logan was awake looking weak and groggy. Looking up at the redhead with intense burning eyes. Not breaking his powerful stare of the pretty green eyes, Logan took the cool hand he was grasping and brought it up his lips, kissing the lovely and smooth __**touchable**__ doctor Gray's cool hand, the sophisticated doctor looked at the barely awoken man with compassionate and caring green eyes and a sincere smile. Heart thumping drastically, breathe chocking, Marie looked at the scene before her. Both adults not only were extremely attractive towards each other in a physical level but seeing the gentle care in both of them, their were also emotions running deeply between them. A lonely isolated man fell in love with a married happily woman but what tore her hopes to have his affection was what he told the beautiful elegant doctor about her when the redhead told him Marie had "taken a liking" to him. _

_His heart belongs to someone else. _

_All this was said as Logan stared with a heating expression at the blushing X- woman. _

_Faith_

_Hazel eyes stared down at Marie intently, leaving her shyly red in the face. Glancing up at Logan with a blush in her face as Logan reached over to her wild crazy hair, gently and carefully without touching her lethal skin, gave Marie one of her new white streak a light tug, running his finger down the length of it. Looking at Marie with an eyebrow raise with curious and pity in his eyes. Marie just shrugged and told Logan she kind of like it. Logan simply arched his eyebrows wider and gave Marie a smirked of amusement. Without thinking, Marie blurted out quickly that she didn't want him to go. Embarrassed of herself, she put her head down as her blush grew twice as red. What made her say that? Why did she tell him not to go? But Marie knew why she told Logan not to leave. She wanted him to stay with her and keep his promise to take care of her. Even when his heart would never be hers, Marie wanted to least have his presence near her. Closing her eyes and slowly lifting her head up, Marie saw Logan observed her with a tender look of affection. Raising his hand up to his neck, Logan fumbled with his collar shirt for awhile. After finding what he was locating for, Logan reached over, grabbing Marie's hand and her alerted attention. Putting the object he had in his clenched hand and onto Marie's small delicate brown covered gloves, Logan closed her palm in a tight but gentle firm hold. Opening her palm once Logan let go and shivering lightly from his wonderful heat that lingered in her glove, she discovered his dog tags, bit by bit Marie peeked timidly up with intrigued and confusion written on her face. She knew how important and valuable these two simple cold metal objects represented and meant to Logan. For him to just give them away was slightly unusual and odd for Logan to do. With a few gruff words and deep penetrating hazel eyes, to the bashful Marie, Logan stepped out the oak doors of the mansions property. Leaving behind a thirteen year old girl with confidence and with hope for the first time since her power manifested. Those five simple departed words lingered in Marie's mind, producing devotion and anticipate for his return. _

_I'll be back for this. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Smiling at that memory Marie remembered daydreaming in class with delight, walking down the halls in a dreamy joyful step.

Once settling in her new home and weeks of few postcards and a few spoken words the phone, (usually it was Marie who cheerfully talked about her day while all that was heard from Logan were grunts) Marie felt calm in her new environment. Professor Xavier was kind enough for Marie (Rogue as everyone has called her and how she only wanted them to call her by) to continue with her schooling. So once establishing a good domestic life, Marie composed a daily routine. Mornings, Marie would go to her classes, afternoons spending time around with a few kids of her own age and evenings, studying and controlling her mutation and at nights, her daily and awaiting phone calls with Logan.

That whole month, Logan returned home.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Marie was excited when Logan showed up unexpected from his searching past that left him with only thirteen years of memory. She was even happier when she ran up to him for welcoming embrace, which was returned whole heartily, making Marie giddy. Talking comfortably about his travel up north and her stay at the mansion, made Marie sigh with contentment, even when introducing Logan to Bobby. A sweet caring boy who took his time to court her. Marie thought if forming a relationship with Bobby, then hopefully at some point, she might forget all her feelings towards Logan or at least try to forget him but one look Logan in the flesh made those foolish thoughts blow away. Once Bobby excused himself and a quick squeeze of Marie's hand, Logan only gave Marie a raised brow. Marie felt blown away and introvert when she caught something other then wonder in those hazel eyes, something she never seen on him before. Excitement was rushing to her whole body, maybe Logan had turned another leaf and was feeling something for her but her excitement and enthusiasm only lasted for awhile when Logan's whole attention was then directed to one redhead who gliding gracefully down the schools stairs to greet the feral man. Almost dismissing Marie, Logan welcomed the redheads company, not giving a second glace at the young brunette's hurt expression as she turned and walked away from the two adults who were in deep conversation of shameful flirting. Not noticing her retreating form._

_It was one thing to flirt and seduce someone whom was happily married but to make it clear for others to see, especially to the husband wasn't ok, To take it to it to the physical level and actually act on it just moments after the mansion residents were under attacked and captured just a few hours ago was not appropriate. For married women to return the flirtatious behavior was indecent. Marie grew up and told as a child that marriage was a sacred thing and a serious bond. To stay dedicated and truthful, never to interfere or get involved with a committed bond. For Logan to try to hit and chase around on a forbidden women while her husband was absent and unreachable was not right._

_Standing just a few feet away from the Blackbird, Marie was frozen in place. Not too far from her, hidden in the shadows of the jet was her hero. The man she worshipped with all her affections, The good guy, was kissing intensely, with hunger in his body, at Jean Grey. The redhead returning the kiss strongly as well. Not wanting to look at the picture, Marie once again ran from the horrible scene before her, into the deep dark forest, away from the remaining team that were station._

_Just stepping into her tent and wiping her face free from tear stains, after crying all the tears she could shed from her walk into the forest, her heart again gave a twisted jerk. A couple a tents away, Jean quietly and swiftly entered the blue encased camping tent but it wasn't just any empty tent, no, that tent was already occupied by one rough, bad tempered feral man. Quickly Marie entered her lonely tent and cried herself to sleep._

_Marie didn't know if she should feel upset or sadden. After Jean lost her life in saving the aircraft from drowning into the depths of the cold Canadian waters, Logan became brooding, depressed and isolating himself even more, especially with Marie who try to comfort the miserable man. After losing Jean in the icy cold lake that swallowed and claimed her body, both Scott and Logan came to an understanding to each other, both men lost someone who understood and made them feel wanted. It gave them a great pain to leave behind a loving women back at Alkali Lake. The mansion never seemed to be in such a cold haunting, gloomy place for Marie, until the X-Men lost one of their own. One that was loved by many, especially by two men. Marie heart went out to Logan. Even though Jean was attractive physically to Logan, her body would sometimes betray her with yearning the man with need, she never initiate any of her desires and fantasies. Jean never meant to lead Logan on. Never intended to set a game of cat and mouse, where the cat caught and consume the mouse._

_That's wait pained Marie to see, for Logan may and could have had Jeans body that wanted him but Scott had her love and her vow of fidelity, to stay. She never and would have never loved Logan and that was one of the things Logan hate to admit to himself. _

_Jean had never been his to claim. _

_That was something Marie had a deep hatred and sorrow for the redhead women. _

_Sorrow_

_torn between craving and allegiance . _

_Hatred_

_Jean Grey had everything, even the man Marie loved._

_Both Logan and Marie pinned and mourned on someone they never could never have. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

So Marie was there for Logan, mourning and dealing it in his way. Drowning himself with alcohol and fighting, Recalling how it got to a point where he would pass out for a couple hours from his heavy drinking or come home late hours of the night. Clothes shredded with blood that wasn't his. Stumbling at dead hours of the morning from a seedy bar smelling and reeking of alcohol, blood covering his face, arms, and clothes from all the fighting. He would snap at anyone who came close to him but never to Marie. Oh no, all he gave her were empty looks, forced half smiles and a pat on the shoulder as he retreated back to his room. Marie thought Logan would never be the same but after many months, Logan was coming back to his normal self. That gave Marie a little glimmer of hope.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_8 months_

_That's all it took. Eight months, for Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters to return to its peaceful and calming atmosphere. Eight months, for students and teachers to become cheerful and happy. Eight months, for Xavier to stop using his telepathy or Cerebros to track any signatures or any wave movements out the ordinary at Alkali Lake. Eight months, for Storm to take Jean's classes and not burst into tears in the middle of lessons. Eight months, for Scott to not only return to his classes but to remove all of Jeans stuff out their room and her office which he did with a heavy heart. Eight months in removing his wedding band off, instead, decided to want it close to his heart Scott then attached the ring into a necklace, his happy memories and past were put in boxes where they were placed on storage to collect dust. Late at night in his room alone, he would let every ounce of pain and lost slowly run free. It was Eight months, for Logan to be his badass self. Eight months in where Marie stayed at Logan's side, watching, seeing her hero come alive once again. Eight months, for a cure for mutants to be brought in existence._

_It took Eight months for Jean Grey or Phoenix (as how she had called herself) to return from the dead to cause devastation and chaos. _

_In that eighth month, Logan had to kill the women he loves to stop her demolition._

_After talking with Logan about whether or not to take the cure, then heading to the clinic to take the cure herself, Marie was met with the X-Men returning from Alcatraz. Arriving just in time to see Logan carrying a limp and dead Jean in his arms. Face in agony as he took his beloved Jennie down the Med Bay with heavy sluggish steps._

_In that whole week, Marie's life changed drastically. Not only had she seen with her own eyes Bobby kissing Kitty in the ice formed fountain before leaving to take the cure, she had to hear from him that he couldn't be with her any more, walking away to be with Kitty. Storm would give Marie grim smiles that wouldn't reach her eyes. Embarrassing Marie in front of the junior X- Team by dismissing her from joining the junior X-Team and danger room sessions. All her friends became cold, whispering behind her back about her betrayal. Scott and the Professor were gone, the Phoenix made sure in disintegrating them. _

_But what most pained her was Logan. _

_Logan took it harder than anyone else after coming back from their mission at Alcatraz. Going back to his heavily drinking and brawling fights. Locking himself in the Danger Room for hours, removing the safety programs from its system. Late at night he would go outside and there he would stay until the new early morning arose, viewing down at the three gravestone but mostly standing near one particularly tombstone. Placing a red blooming rose on top of the cold stone. Callus fingers skimming on the inscribed letterings with a loving caress._

_Jean Grey._

__

The last straw for Marie and what shattered the remaining of her crushed fragile heart was **that** night, the most painful of all memories. After Logan returned the next morning from his nightly ritual of placing a single red rose on top of Jean's resting place…

Just remembering what happened three weeks ago brought new fresh tears to fall in Marie's teary eyes. Sometimes when she would find a place to rest her eyes, that nightmare would comes slithering into her mind like a snake, slipping and worming its way into her brain, until it cracked into her mind. Opening in a fast moving picture or sometimes, in slow agonizing movements, showing her each emotion that had lain in those beautiful hazel eyes Marie had fallen in love and adored at only at such a tender age of fourteen. Burning her with intense ache. Shaking her head, not wanting to remember that memory, the fourteen year old girl pulled her green cloak even tighter and started the long walk down the icy roadside.

_Running_

Yes, that's what she's always good at, running. If Logan can do it without a care in the world, without a passing glance back, then why couldn't she? So running is what she would do. Run, until her vacant heart, beats no more.


	3. Bitter Disappointment

Bitter Disappointment

Anchorage, Canada

Finally arriving to her destination, in the early morning sunrise, Marie made it to were she had always wanted to go to since her mutation started. Three long, tiring months of little food, sleep, and no money, (except the $5 change in quarters given from a kind old man who after driving Marie to her last stop, had given the poor hungered girl a ham cheese sandwich, which was scarf down with big hungry bites and a few friendly parting words) Marie felt a sense of emptiness in the pit of her stomach. No one would try to find her. Her betrayal of taking the cure and not helping the X-Men when they had needed her there the most was placed in their list of enemy and unwanted. Marie had given up any anticipation the first month of Logan locating her. She knew it would have taken him a week or two, maybe even less to sniff her down and drag her bony butt back home but no feral furious man appeared to take her back. Marie knew this was to be her new home, out here in the freezing frosty snow.

What could a fourteen year old girl possibly do here alone? No one would give her a job and if they did what can she do? How would she manage with money, food, and shelter? Marie didn't think all of this straight. Her priority was to leave quickly and forget the people who once loved her. Now, she was on her own. Marie had used up all her savings (she had collected money in the mansion by helping out some students with tutoring and from Logan who had given her from bar fights to go out with her friends telling her in his own nicer version, not to depend on the Professor every time but to come straight to him and ask. It was his job to take care of her not the Professor) on the truck drivers who were at least nice enough to take her to each city without losing her dignity. She found out the more money she gave, the farther they would take her to. If she gave them more than they bargain for, then she was lucky to hitch a ride past three or four towns, sometimes they would take her to farther up north. It was a price to pay. It only took Marie three months to get here instead of the eight months of walking and sneaking behind trucks to get her "free" rides.

After walking a couple miles into Anchorage for a place to rest, Marie found a small almost decent rest stop.

_FILLEY'S DINER_

_Nahce, _thought Marie looking weary, _Maybe Ah can get a few minutes of rest here. _

Opening the ringing door bell and stepping inside, an aroma of greased meat, beer, and tobacco assaulted Marie's nose. Looking around, not only was it a diner but it also had a bar. Most of the truckers that had stopped for the night and straight till morning were still drunk, passed out or chugging as much alcohol their bellies could still take.

Ignoring the noisy voices, Marie timidly took a seat towards the back both, sitting near the dark part of the lilted room. Instantly, a tall, skinny bleached hair women in her mid 30's, bosoms that were too big for her body, a one size too small, too low and ended too high - tight fitting uniform that had Cindy written as a nametag and that seemed to burst open from the top if she made any wide movements. Overall it showed too much skin and so little covering. The waitress sashayed to Marie with too much make-up and the cheapest horrible perfumed Marie had ever smelled. The women practically was bathe head to toe with the horrid smell, making Marie's eyes water from contact.

"What can I get'cha hon?" asked the bleached-hair waitress with a cheerful smile and a perky voice.

Marie frowned; these were the kind of women Logan loved to accompany and drown himself in at seedy cheap motels with, the type that knew what they wanted from him without shying around and getting straight to the point, taking what they offered for the whole night. They'll have a giddy smug look the next morning, feeling ravished by someone who really knew how to make a women feel wanton and refresh. Only to find the man they spend the whole night and into the early mornings screaming with ecstasy gone, with no trail of his existence. Leaving behind cold wrinkled sheets, used scattered condoms, pleasurable memories and his lingering scent behind. All that had changed the minute he met her. At least, Marie thought it was cause of her. Only now she realized that it all changed once he met Jean Grey. All his time and wandering eyes were for the classy, elegant redhead.

"A-Ah'll have a glass of watah and toast please." shyly looking down at her lap. Twisting and tugging her brown gloves in place.

"Tha all?" lifts a perfect eyebrow up to the air, looking at Marie up and down curious.

"Yes Ma'am," blushing red, trying not to let her voice go all squeaky. Squirming in her seat uncomfortably, while the waitress kept giving Marie scrutinizing steel blue eyes, "Ah'm not tha hungry."

"Aren'tcha from the south?"

"Y-Yes"

"You're far from home sweetheart. Aren't ya lil youn to go wanderin alone?"

"A-Ah'm just visitan m-mah aunt who lives ahere." southern drawl coming out more and more.

Giving Marie one last look and a shrug, Cindy sashayed back to place the small order.

Letting a sigh of relief, Marie winced in embarrassment. She always had a problem with her southern drawl stuttering so badly, every time she felt uncomfortable and nervous. Momma had always said she was wound tighter than a new girdle. Always getting tongue tied near people she wasn't familiar with. Guess Momma was right as always.

Lost in her thoughts, Marie got spooked when Cindy appeared in her sight.

"Here ya go hon, enjoy." winking at the still red, young girl, Cindy quickly gave Marie not only her toast and water but she had also put a plate of fresh fruit, fresh squeezed orange juice and two helpings of fresh warm pancakes dipped in syrupy sugar and two crispy stripes of bacons. Marie watched as Cindy shimmied, rolling her hips up towards the rowdy men who started whistling and leering at her revealing form.

Taking huge bites almost shoving the whole plate in her mouth, Marie breathed in slowly the wonderful smell. Looking out at the diner's crystal window as droplets of moistures gathered and spilled down the snowy glass, tears started to form in her doe brown eyes but refused to let them stream down her pale cold cheeks.

How can her life get like this? Reducing to running to one town to another with no money and starving of hunger and warmth? From living as an only child to two middle age proud parents to a devils child, to a mutant, from there a runaway, to an orphaned, and later becoming a nemesis hated by both humans and mutants.

Ever since her twelve birthday, her life has just collapsed, turning worse each time she tried to fix whatever little she can repair. Removing her elbow length gloves, Marie gave a glare of fury to her ivory pale hands. She became normal, for what? To be able to have touchable skin and then have no one to touch was what hurt Marie the most. Remembering what Logan had said. Not to do it for some boy but she didn't take the cure for some boy, not for Bobby, no, she did it so she could be able to touch Logan, to be with Logan and for him to see how much she wanted him, **only** him, **all** of him. If he had given her a chance for her to grow up, if he could have waited for her, she would have become the women he always wanted, be proud to be his other half. Touchable, strong dependable women but all she had gotten from her hero were frosty expressionless glances, cruel dismisses and snarling barks towards her.

Finishing her last piece of melon, Marie scanned down at the bill that layed near her gloves.

_**No charge. On the house.**_

_** )**_

___**- Cindy**_

Smiling a small grin, Marie looked up at Cindy who only winked at her direction as she passed by collect empty beer bottles from the messy tables. Finally, feeling her luck change, Marie decided to place her silky gloves in a ball, stuffing the little ball inside her green cloak pocket. Collecting her duffle bag, stretching up sore muscles, she got up with a satisfying stomach, beginning her walk out the door.

But before she stepped out the falling snow that covered most of the pavmet, a body slammed into her with such force, knocking out her air supply and loosing her balance. Marie tumbled down backwards, hitting the closed glass door with a thump. Dazzed and wincing at the pain that starting forming on the back of her head and her forehead, Marie looked up. In front of her was a woman in her late twenties, watching Marie with anger in her green eyes.

"**WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING BRAT!**!" spat the blonde-hair women rage in her eyes and a snarl in her lips, making her lovely feature look vicious.

"A-A-Ah'm sorrah." whispered Marie, shaky and terrified from the looks the blonde lady kept giving her.

"WELL! Are you going to move or do I have to move you myself?" tapping one black, leather boot impatiently.

"Sorrah Ma'am," scrambling up, Marie tried her best not to be a clutz and trip again, or else she'll find herself with an even more angered blonde.

Giving one more darkened glowing green look to Marie, the tall blonde grumbled inside the diner, not giving one last glance back at the flustered teenager. Once by herself again, Marie rubed her aching forehead, a bruise whould later appear from the impact it got. Lord, how it hurt. It felt like a hammer had struck her forehead with such force.

_Ma God, tha lady diden evahn looked like she gotten hit bahd. Yet, it knocked meh out of ma feet. Oh Lord, I feel Torn up like a New Jersey train wreck _Marie thought wincing at the tender flesh, smoothing it with getle brushes. Closing her eyes, images began to form in her mind. Pictures she fully knew flashed before, entered her mind.

_A mousy brown green eye women and a blonde blue eye man looked down at her wih happiness and love shinning in their eyes. A brown owl dropping her envelope in her lap, a red crest seal with green letters written in cursive writing. A wooden stick held with such warmth and strength in her hand, people running with big colored cloaks and weird looking hats. A red scarlet train with smoke rising into the chilly air. A great enormous castle appearing near the glowing pale moonlight. Darkness and what felt like rough cloth placed in her eyes, a shout, and then cheers were heard, as whatever was placed upon her head was removed. Flying objects, weird creatures she heard in fairytales, moving portraits that waved and smiled, ghostly sillouettes glidding passed her, some in conversation. A big greenery field with what appeared to look like a giant stadium with three poles and hoops attached to it up in the air. A bronzy colored round ball strucking her stomach but no bruises or pain was seen or felt in her pale skin. A knive slicing unmarked smoothe skin with no open wounds or blood, the knive bending in a U-shape. Feeling the wind in her hair and caressing her face. Feeling free and alive for the first time, as her arms stretched up into the warm breezy sun. a bleached, pale blonde man glaring daggers at her with icy blue eyes, holding tightly at his nose as blood ran down his nostrils, lifting a heavy twice her size rock into the air, then throwing it into a pond, as it made a big SPLASH. Shouts, feeling fear and dreed, laughter was heard, a flash of green light, screams chilling to the bone, two bodies layed clasping each others hand. An old winkle face of a bearded man appeared in her vision, worriedly sorrowful blue eyes hidden behind half moon glasses. Black robes swirling around with dark masks, intense pain as a wooden stick held directly at her chest. Black rugged hair and grey eyes looking hurt and betrayed. SSo much pain and anger running through her veins, emotions scrambled with vengeance and hate as the same bearded man kept giving her disappointed looks failer in his eyes and posture. Shacking his head and turning away from her bruised injured body that layed in white tear stained sheets, outraged tears falling down her eyes._

Gasping for air, Marie opened her eyes.

_Those aren't mah memories! _Thought Marie as fear clutched her body in a frozen state. Blinking her eyes as one last imaged squirmed inside her mind, appearing quickly in her teary eyes.

_Golden blonde women looked at herself in front of a bathroom mirror, green eyes staring with fiery malice, face expressionless. Eyes hazy with a dark glint and a snarl finally forming in pale haunted face. _

Tears started to falll freely down Marie's red face as she found whose face she had just seen. The same lady who moments ago she had bumped into.

_Oh No! _Yelled Marie pulling her hair roughly, _NO! NO! NO! This CAIN'T be happenin riaht NOW! The cure wah suppposah at tahke awah mah curse, not brang it bah! _Icy cold terror gripped Marie's heart, clutching it harder with each breathe she took. Looking down at her tingly fingers as they turned cold almost blue, Marie couldn't believe it. She took the cure; she couldn't be a mutant again.

"HEY! Didn't I tell you to move the first time! You're in my way again brat!"

Gasping, turning her body to face the angered voice, Marie looked into the face and eyes of the women she had just moments ago just seen in the mirror from inside her mind. Frozen in place, Marie could just look at the enraged face that kept twisting madder and madder each second.

"Guess I'll just have to move you in my **own **way then."


	4. Into The Forest

Into the Forest

Shocked and dread spread through Marie's body, blanketing her in a freezing state of fear. Wide brown eyes open in distress, mouth open in a short small gasp as the blonde women eyes glared daggers with rage, stepping closer and closer to Marie with each slow and graceful step. Trembling with fright, Marie was glued to her spot, her mind told her to run, run fast but her body ignored her pleading calls, staying immobile like a statue. As the blonde women came nearer to Marie, she all of a sudden stopped her movements. Green eyes stared over Marie's shoulder looking puzzled and curious but still held that fury in her eyes. A snarl formed in her red painted lips, baring her perfect white teeth. Quickly, with quick speed the blonde women ran full haste towards Marie, passing by the startling teen girl who looked in the process of fainting, disappeared into the snowy white, dewy woodland. Turning around with shaky steps, Marie gulped breathless as puffs of cold air appeared in the chilling air as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. Wondering what got the blondes attention so drastically, Marie got curious and thought about following her but decided not to. Besides, she knew what happened to people who got curious.

_Curiosity killed the cat._

Was what her mother always told her about snooping folks. Marie didn't want to know where her body might turn up if she followed no use in meddling if she ended up frozen dead. So with a once last glance Marie started her walk down the sloppy road. Not long after she started walking a few steps, an explosion of screams and crackling of trees could be heard from inside the depths of the serene forest. Alarm from the noise, she stopped her walk and looked at the forest that held an eerie look as grey fog started to form around the snow white woodland. Pondering if the blonde women was alright, Marie couldn't just leave the blonde women alone if she was in trouble or injured, no one would know about the blonde's whereabouts and if Marie walked away, it'll be in her conscious. So with a deep unsteady breathe, Marie slowly walked into the swirls of grey fog that seemed to grab and consume her trembling body. As she neared closer to the noise, the sound got louder and louder, stopping to a halt when she heard something strike with such force, a moan of pain was then followed. Slowly moving up and hiding behind a tall shrub, Marie poked her head to get a view of what was transpiring. Watching the scene unfold behind awed brown eyes, Marie could only stare with amazement and bewilderment. There, out in the open woods, in the middle of the snowy trees, stood the blonde women. Exhaustion was written in her face, her stand weak and ready to collapse any minute. Her arms stretched out, palms clutched tightly in battle form as she stood ready to fight in one side. On the other side, laying bloody and unconscious and heavy branches on top of them, on the snowy ground laid two figures cloaked in black covering with dark masks shielded their entire faces, leaving no features to be shown. Towards the front of the two comatose cloak figures, another body also dressed in all black stood poised with one arm stretched and holding what appeared to be a long thin stick pointed directly at the tired women.

Getting closer, praying not to be seen or step on a twig, Marie could see and hear the ending heated conversation going on between them.

"Tell me, what is worse? To be hated for being a mud blood witch? Or…. Being a mutant freak?….. No family, no friends, no future. "laughing with cruelty behind the covered dark mask, stick held pointed up high.

"You tell me." panted the blonde blood red lips held in a smirk, staggering a few steps back, "What's worse for you? Becoming a death eater with failing accomplishments? Putting a disgrace to your slimy Death Eaters family? Or following like a lost puppy after your so called _Lord?_ Becoming his little loyal puppet."

Growling, the dark robed figure flicked his wrist. A spark of color shot out from the skinny stick, going straight towards the tired women whom barely had enough energy to jump out of the way. As the shot flew past her, it hit a small shrub, exploding into pieces. Bits of leaves, dirt and twigs falling and landing in every direction.

Right before Marie eyes, the blonde with the little vigor she had, leaped into the air, levitating a couple of feet. With quick lightning speed, the golden- blonde kicked the black form's stick out from its hand, with a swift kick of her other leg the black shape fell on its back. With strength Marie had ever seen coming from a small petite women or any normal human, the fair-haired women grasped the front cloaks form, raising it up into the air with her.

Facing eye to eye, the blonde gave a snarl," I should rip you and your little friends weak pathetic limbs apart but I'm not, oh no, not this time. You are going to give your _Dark Lord_ a little message from me. "removing the dark forms mask not too gently, revealing a terrified man from the covering "You think I don't know he's alive? Well, I do. " hearing a gasp escape the mans open mouth, "You just confirmed it." smirking with fire in her emerald eyes, crushing the black mask into tiny metal pieces, some becoming into dust, "Tell him, He'll pay for what he did… what he did to my parents. I didn't know who he was back then. I didn't know what he had wanted or what he wanted to achieve for kidnapping and murdering the only family I had in cold blood. If he was looking for ransom, he could have known we didn't have money… but now I'm older, with so much power he could ever foresee. As of this point, what I only have are a very particular set of skills; Skills that I have acquired over time and a very long career. Skills to make me a nightmare for monsters like _him._ If he had only let them go, he wouldn't have created a monstrosity. That would have been the end of the night and we wouldn't have to be in these circumstances. I wouldn't have to be looking and pursuing any tracks of his slithering conniving body all these years. But he didn't, I **will look** for him, I **will** **find** him, and I **will** **kill **him, until my dieing day." growling intently down at the breathless man.

"Good luck." sneered the man with cold blue eyes, wisps of silvery-blonde hair sticking on his bleeding noise and mouth.

With sudden force, the fair haired women hurled the man over towards the two unconscious forms, knocking him out as well. The only sound that was heard was Marie's unsteady breathes and the blondes weary breathless sighs, wheezing for air. As if sensing someone else in the snowy, fogged forest, the blonde tensed. Turning her head towards the spot where Marie was hiding behind.

"Come out. I know you're there." yelled the golden fair head, staring at the shaking shrub as it squeaked in response.

Poking her head slowly to face the angry blonde, Marie stepped out from her hiding place. Nervously tugging on the sleeves of her green coat, wide petrified, brown doe-eyes looked at emotionless, cat eye, dark emerald eyes.

"Why are you following me? Were you send here to spy on me?" scowling and putting a protective, defensive stand. (the best that she could with her injuries.)

"N-No! No, Ah just heard loud noises… a-ah thauht you were hurt. Ah swear ah just wahntd to help yall." brown eyes getting teary with tears.

Panting softly, the blonde gave Marie one last glare, before turning and walking away once again. Staggering and puffing for breathe, clutching her arm over her heart, "Don't follow me girl. If you value your life, I suggest you forget whatever you heard or seen….. and move on. If you don't… I'll personally make sure there will never be… a next time encounter… don't make me regret leaving… you alive."

But before the blonde could take another step, a small, shaky gasp came from her blood red lips, collapsing down to the snowy white snow.

Startled, Marie ran up to the blonde. Kneeling next to her, Marie saw a flow of liquid crimson running from the unconscious blonde's shoulder, a long deep open wound was vividly seen on her shoulder blade running down south, disappearing under the women's black fur coat . Panicking, not knowing what to do, Marie didn't know if she should leave the injured women here and run to the diner to call for help or take her with her and risk the possibilities of opening the wound more. Making her decision and knowing it was a risky choice, Marie prepared for the long journey back to the diner with the blonde. Quickly, unzipping her duffle bag, Marie frantically hoped to find anything to stop the current stream of blood that was pooling into a liquid of mixed dark scarlet and snowy-white puddle. Finally, locating a silky white scarf, Marie started to wrap it around the wounded shoulder.

But just when Marie was about to tie the knot to secure the scarf in place, a pale slender hand came up, holding Marie's ivory bare wrist and clenching it with a tight strength. Wincing in pain, Marie looked down at the barely conscious women. Dark green eyes regarded up at deep brown eyes, no longer was the eyes glaring at Marie. Now, she was able to see the beauty of the blonde, her features rivaling Jeans. If Logan was to ever see such perfect complexion from this women, all traces of Jean's once existence would diminish. Golden blonde ringlets that seemed to shine in a glowing hallow, dark intense emerald cat-eyes with long eyelashes, pointed nose, milky white flawless skin, and full red wine lips and a slender body, with endless legs that Logan loved to leer and see on a women. Over all, Logan wouldn't even think twice about not screwing her from seven ways to Sunday.

As Marie snapped from her wandering thoughts, she felt the familiar pull that signified the activation of her dead powers, the powers she had gotten rid of and never wanted to feel ever again. Like a switch turning on in full capacity, an endless of emotions and new foreign memories smashed its way into her thoughts, appearing in Marie's mind in a burst of swirling colors and forms. So many memories rushed into her mind, wave after wave of great white heat of pain ran into Marie's entire body. Watching the reaction of the blondes wide unexpected expression, Marie started screaming. Green eyes staring in a lingering daze with each passing second.

"LET GO! LET GOOO! OH GAHD…..PLEASE! LET GOOOOO!" cried Marie, desperately with all her might to detach the ashy pale hand that was thrashing wildly along with her body. Notice quickly, her mutation was pulling the blondes life faster, more intense and with greater pain than she had ever experience before. Her mutation had almost a mind of its own, greedily sucking whatever energy it held. The more Marie pulled her wrist away, the tighter the hand held. Weeping as hot tears poured out of Maries brown horror-struck eyes.

At last, what seems like minutes but were only seconds, cold lifeless green eyes held no spark. Emotionless dead emerald eyes stared glassy back at Marie as finally, the ashy-gray hand became loose, arm falling stiffly down the crystal flakes of warm crimson fluid.

Stumbling back, Marie instantly felt a great rage of hate spreading through her entire body. Sobbing as a scream was heard from inside her head. Marie could only cry, howling and screaming anxiously as she tried to pull her dark brown tresses to ease the pain away from her wailing mind. Memories after memories that flashed instantiations sank down and cracked the mental blocks the Professor had placed to ease her mind in peace and any intruding mind-readers. Memories that weren't hers flowed into her mind in lightning speed. Marie struggling with the increase pressure that grew with a pounding might. Darkness swept into her mind and body as Marie with little strength she had, tried to fight the entity that was grabbing a hold of her body but finally gave up after another wailing scream was once again heard in her mind. Marie let the pleasant calm darkness engulf her. The last conscious image she saw were ferocious, wild, fierce, dark emerald eyes staring at her with raging fire of loathing hostility.

* * *

Well that's the end of this chapter. Took me awhile to write it in paper and type in my computer but I finally finished it. Oh, I just saw the movie Taken, with Liam Neeson just a few days ago and I just loved his quoting from when he heard his daughter getting kidnapped from the other end of the phone. So I just had to put it in this chapter but I added and changed it a little to fit the story. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to the people who have written me comments, made me thrilled and inspired me to write more stories.


	5. Meeting of Two Tormented Souls

Well here it is, a new chapter. I should warn readers, the beginning of the story will have a few curse words and little small detail of sexual maturity, that is why it is rated for M. So once again be very aware, other than that enjoy. : )

Meeting of Two Tormented Souls

_Brown doe eyes staring up at intense angered hazel eyes, getting teary as the man in front of Marie looked at her with murder in his eyes. Head shacking as she tried to bring the broken man back from his despair. _

"_Logan, please. Don't… Don't do… this" gasped Marie, sobbing as her eyesight got blurry from the unshed tears she tried to hold back. _

"_Don't wha? Don't want to here the truth?" growled Logan eyes cold as ice, "I'm sick and tired of yer damn whining. Sick that you fucking don understand that Jeannie was the only thing that kept me fucking insane, the only good women to cross in my god damn path and made me feel more human. So Stop wit your damn hero crush on me, I don feel anything for you, your justa kid for Christ sakes!" roaring with annoyance "Jeannie told me everything about your crush on me, which I think is pathetic." snickering with no humor," The only reason I'm still here is to help Storm with the school."_

"_Ah know," frowned Marie, angry tears spilling out her red puffy eyes" Ah know Jean was ya love but you promised meh thah you were gonna take care of meh. You promise. A-Ah love ya, no matter if I'm too young or too inexperience or nevah beh loved bahk….I'll nevah gonna stop lovin ya" finally letting the fuming tears run down her red burning cheeks._

_Getting closer and closer to Marie with slow menacing steps, Logan grabbed Marie's stained green blouse, tearing it as he held her against his heated body, leaving no space between them.," Well that's the thing about me __**kid**__, I say things I don't really fucking mean. I lie, I cheat, I do things you never think I can or won't do. I fuck around without giving a damn, so why do you think yer different from everybody else? Huh? Tell me kid?" shacking Marie and ripping her stained blouse more, "Is it because of the fucking love you have fer me? You want to save this fucked up dead soul with yer damn christen ways?" sniggering and smirking with a feral look, "Or do ya want me to look at yer like I did wit Jeannie." groping her bottom roughly, grounding his hips to her trembling body. Bending down to bite and lick her neck not too gently. Logan's hot breathe panting harshly with cruel mockery, chuckling gruff ling as he whispered in Maries ear, "Is this wha you want from me? To be royally fucked from the wolverine. Fuck ya without those fucken loven emotions involved?"_

_All Marie could do is freeze with fright. Logan's whole body was almost on top of her, squeezing her fragile body, leaving her gasping for breathe. Heated warmth and harsh words was the only thing she felt and heard. This wasn't what she wanted. Not like this. She didn't want Logan to treat her like some floozy women. This was the first contact she had ever had since her mutation. She want to tell him not like this, not with anger and hate running his entire body but all she could do was stay paralyzed in place as Logan rocked their bodies in rough pained movements. Suddenly, another vicious humorless voice was heard behind Logan's rising shoulders. Peering over as much as she could from Logans firm embrace, Marie was able to see a shadow forming in the darkness. Stepping closer in the dim light, curly golden-blonde hair was shown, flawless skin showing no injuries or wounds, dark emerald eyes glaring with loathing hate. A snarl was formed in her beautiful features._

_Inhaling a quick breathe, the feel of Logans body was removed, disappearing from view. Marie stiffly stood as the blonde walked closely to Marie. The more she spoke the closer she got, sending the room into cold darkness._

"_So, is this what you want? Naughty little girl, is he the one your heart desires? Are you so desperate for him to want you like this? Do you?" laughing in hysterics, voice laced with venomous sarcasm, "You killed me! You took me away from my body!" hissing with fury._

_Backing slowly away, head shacking with hot tears running down, sobbing with dread, "No, No! A-Ah.."_

"_Murderer! Murderer! I'm going to make your life a living Hell! I'll kill you like you did to me! Your nightmares will be mine to control and your body will be mine to take!_

"_A-Ahm sorry!"_

"_Murderer!_

"_Ahm sorry!_

"_MURDERER!_

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" gasping for breathe. Upper body up and stiff as she panted for fresh air, Marie looked down at her soaked sweaty body. Warm clean quilts were pilled on top of her and clean fresh sheets were wrapped around her body. Marie realized that she was lying on top of a warm singled bed. Alert and terrified, Marie looked left to right, observing what appeared to be a small bedroom. Looking around, seeing no one with her excepted the bed, a dresser, a large full length mirror, a rocking chair that held her army duffle bag and a desk near the corner pf the small room with scattered books and papers. Marie couldn't remember how she got here or who took her here but she didn't want to find out. Quickly, as her weak body can handle, she removed the quilts and sheets. Standing up and putting on her boots that layed near the bed, then pulling her green coat and retrieving her duffle bag, Marie took slow small steps. Desperate not to make any noise from the creaking floor boards as she headed to the door.

As she passed the full length mirror to get to the doorknob, something caught her eyes. Turning fully around, and walking closer to the mirror, Marie let a stunned gasp leave her full pink pouty lips, dropping her duffle down the floor with a big THUMP! No longer can she recognize the young girl in front of her. Her baby fat face was no more, long dark eyelashes and flawless ivory skin stared back, high smooth cheek bones were visible, her once bony stick body that she had sported now had a nice full lean shapely body and muscles she didn't have before. The body she had and would form as she grown in age, were the body any women would want and the form the blonde had had but what mortified her was her long wild volumized brown tresses she was proud to bare had gotten darker, showing a reddish-brown color. Gone were her doe brown eyes, in its place were dark emerald eyes that she fully knew who it had once belonged to. The only thing that had stayed in placed were the two silver stripes she was given that cold frightful night. Over all, she didn't recognize the teenage unhealthy skinny girl that months ago had given up hope for anything good in her sorrowful life. Shrieking at the top of her lungs, Marie felt the immense pain at her temple, as feeling the new psychic trying to escapes from the confines of Marie's dark mind. As her shrieks grew, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching nor the turning of the bedroom door as it opened. Sniffling down at her knees, head bend down, hands clasping with all her might over her aching temples, Marie whimpered as the yelling inside her mind grew once again.

Suddenly, feeling no longer alone and sensing someone else inside the room, Marie tensed. Slowly picking up her head, not wanting to put more pain in her head, Marie looked up. Standing a few steps away from her kneeling form, a tall thin shabby man no older than his late thirties stood with sad yet compassion brown eyes, faced lined and exhausted, light brown hair with flecks of grey, over all his appearance screamed poor and unharmed but Marie knew from experiences on the road that not everything is quite what they seem. With a quivering breathe, Marie rose lightly, the pain in her head gradually easing down, head held high, Marie backed away a few steps back while holding her duffle bag protectively.

"It's alright. I'm not here to hurt you." spoke the shabby looking man gently with what Marie detected with a British accent

"Where am ah? Why am ah herah?" asked Marie anxiously, "Oh Gahd did I hurt ya?"

"We're just off the border of England; this place here is my home. I brought you here after discovering you unconscious in the snow back at Anchorage. I'm fine as well, you didn't hurt me. " confused from her last statement, if she had hurt him.

"The women… what happen to her?" Is she…"frantically wanted to know, tears forming in her now dark green eyes. Wide doe eyes shocked from the unexpected news, she was very far away from home.

"She's no longer in the world of the living." face gloomy and groggy,while Marie sobbed from the outcome, "I came across you two when I was trailing Carol, she had disappeared from my sight for nearly three days now, " sighing as he ran his hand through his grey brown hair, "Once I found Carol and her dead state I took you here to let you rest. You have been in a very weak fragile condition for almost a week. Coming in and out from unconsciousness."

_Carol_ that was the beautiful women's name, _Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel_, suddenly in a quick flash memories began to form behind her dark eyes. Finding out that Carol was a mutant with superhuman strength, with great speed and stamina. Marie also notice Carol had physical durability, had a limited precognitive, as well as the ability of flight. Pictures began to form, Carol was on a mission with this man, tracking down a person, no a group of people. She was not only just a superhero like the X-Men but she was also a member of what Marie could tell was called the Order of…

"_Don't even think about looking through my memories you soul sucker_." a small harsh whisper was heard inside her mind. _Carol_

With a trembling breathe Marie tried pushing the new psychic inside her mind. Trapping it in the best mental box that the Professor had taught and formed for her, along with the still undisturbed Erik and Logan. The only two psychics that had stayed behind but remain quiet once she had taken the mutant cure.

"You alright?" asked the groggy man once he saw the pained look on the young trembling girl. _She has the same wild hair like one of his ex students but this girl had it tamed in a wild crazy puffed out style, she should be close to the same age as Harry, Harry_ he thought, feeling a sad ache, leaving behind the young boy that resembled so much like James stabbed his heart but knew it was for the best for now.

"Yes, ahm fine, just a lil headache." rubbing her aching temple.

"If you don't mind I would like to know how you came across Carol," looking deep in thought at the auburn hair girl that had a strange stripes of two silver strand running down and forming lovely in her heart shaped face, his wand clutched tightly behind his back from view, observing any threat that could come from this small girl.

"She bumped into meh at the small diner back at Anchorage," licking her dried lips nervously, "She was so angry that she yelled at meh, then as if seein somethan or someone , she ran in the forest that was just a few feet from the diner. I jus went to check on her cuz ah heard a loud noise and, and then ah saw her all weak and two figures laying on the snow out cold. There was another one too; he was pointing a stick at her. She just flew and knocked him out too. " sobbing as tears ran out her green eyes, wetting her cheeks with stain tears, heart wounded in pain and bursting out in river of broken tears, Marie told the weary man the whole story, even to her powers and how she had ran away from the Institute. Not understanding why she was telling all the hidden emotions and anger feelings she felt from her miserable life, poured out to this one stranger. The only one whose ever known about her past life or her misfortunes was one broke hearted rugged feral.

Meanwhile, the other occupant in the room got paler and paler as he heard her story. The girl was obvious muggle if she didn't know that the stick she had referred it to was a wand, or the dark black forms were death eaters but as he listen closely to when the shaking girl spoke about one of Carol's mutant abilities and how she had taken a hold of the young teens wrist, where in the end result was Carol dead and a auburn teen with the burden of absorbing the blonde's life, he then knew that this strange but scared girl was in fact a mutant. If what she said was true and from how her abilities worked, then not only was she a mutant but she was also a witch now. If she had absorbed Carol's psychic and memories from just a small touch of her lethal skin, then that meant that Carol was alive and living inside the scared girls mind. Very aware of Carol since school and her extreme tempers, the scruffy man could only wince in thought. The poor girl had no one to turn to, no home or parents to comfort her, just like Harry but slightly different in a way. From her accent, the girl was a full born and breed southerner, faraway from home. If she was in fact a witch, then that meant someone was going to have to help her control her new powers, teaching her all about the magical world. Someone had to keep her with them until summer ended then she will be off to Hogwarts but if someone (like the Ministry) discovered this young teen's mutant abilities then she would be in danger of being sent to Azkaban or worse, get exterminated. No, the only way to keep her safe was with him but even with his own problems, he could endanger her from himself but it was the only way to keep her alive without anyone finding her mutation. Who knows, maybe this may be good, a friendly face to be nurtured and taken care of. Someone to be there in his isolated life.

"I understand now, you absorb others life energy with your skin, that's what explains all the covering." pointed to her long green coat, her silk purple scarf, to the leather gloves she had on, clutched tightly in her small fist.

"Yes sir, the cure didn't work, ahm a mutant again."sniffling, head down in shame, leather brown gloves frantic to remove the tears in her eyes and cheeks.

"Yes I heard about the mutant cure that was just discovered in America but I'm afraid your not just a mutant." gently walking up to her and showing the teen the wand he had hidden behind his grey suit.

"What do ya mean?" looking straight at the skinny long wooden stick.

""You're a witch too."

Shock doe green eyes snapped up at gentle sorrowful brown eyes, " Ah- ah- no, magic doesn't exist. Carol wasn't-"

"A witch, yes. Just like I'm a wizard," nodding his head slowly, "Carol was both a powerful mutant and witch for a young women of her age. Here give it a try. "handing Marie the stick, "Give the wand a swift flick from your wrist."

Nodding in understanding and a little wobbly, Marie flicked her wrist exactly like instructed. Instantly, a small faint glow formed at the tip of the wooden wand. Gasping in fascination, Marie could only stare in awe.

"Just like I guessed, you sweet girl are in fact a witch. Magic now runs along your body, you have what makes a witch or a wizard a magical being; a magical core. If you like I would very much be helpful to teach you learn about the magical world. Stay here in my home for the summer, once summer ends I would like for you and with your permission, to study more at Hogwarts were other professors could teach you different courses that you will need later in life. I was once a student and a professor at Hogwarts, so I could teach you first, second, and third year courses until school starts in the first day of September." reaching over to the small desk near them and handing Marie a big thick, brown literature book. The girl read the neat written elegant writing inscribed in black ink: The Standard Book of Spells, _Grade one through Seven, _by Miranda Goshawk. "But before we could start with the training, you first need your own wand."

"Mah own wand?" wide dark green eyes sparkling in wonder.

"Yes your own wand, we can go tomorrow to Diagon Alley. The sooner we get you a wand, the sooner we began." quickly going over to the small desk, taking a quill from the desk and dipping it in the black liquid, he began to scribble in the paper brown parchment, "You will need some supplies once we're there new books, robes, a cloak, a cauldron." mumbling to himself, the weary man hastily began to make the list Marie would need, "I should also inform Dumbledore about a new student arriving, she'll-" pausing in thought, he turned his head to where the auburn hair girl stood looking through each page from the spell book in astonishment, "I'm sorry, how rude of me," getting Marie's attention away from her reading and after the scribbling sounds stopped, "I didn't even get your name." smiling warmly with a tint of red forming in his pale lined face.

"It's M- Rogue, its Rogue sir." bashfully looking down, hiding her pained expression behind a curtain of wild auburn and silver hair .Remembering once upon a time a meeting that took place almost quite like this.

Raising his eyebrows from the name and fully comprehending the meaning behind the name, the shabby man nodded a friendly warm smile, "That's a strange but wonderful name Miss Rogue, my name is Remus Lupin but you can call me Remus."

* * *

**Meanwhile: miles and miles away, unknown place in Canada**

A rugged naked man no older in his early thirties was crawling through the icy white snow. Softy trembles ran thru his tan chiseled cold body, shivering from the coldness of the snowy mountains. Head spinning in a blurry haze of delirium. Naked body in a state of cold chills, sweat and liquid red blood, chunks of fleshy burned flesh were stuck on his trembling body, some pieces even sticking in his wild dark unruly hair. Dark hazel warm eyes opening and closing from fatigue hunger and heat. Gasping from the harsh windy snow, hazel eyes could only stare at the open wounds that were closing from his drugged up body. Finally, collapsing in defeat, and accepting the dark, warm oblivion, one word escaped thru cold blue lips, as the darkness engulfed his tired mind.

Marie


	6. Hogwarts

Thank You so much for reviews. Here's another chapter for the happy readers. Enjoy.

Hogwarts

Two months.

That's how long it took Marie to cramp all three year level courses in under a short amount of time. Now she was, for her age, a fourth level witch. Two months she has been staying with the shabby wizard's home. Where Marie found out that the poor man was broke, she felt really embarrassed to stay and eat him out from food but he had assured her it was no problem. She had also learned about him becoming a werewolf every full moon. The transformation was painful and exhausted, leaving his body to become ill and fatigue. Marie also leaned about the Dark Lord. Wizards and witches were afraid of him and were scared to call his name, this reminded her a little about how Magneto had tried and made both humans and mutants to grow frighten of him. Most important of all, she found books and articles and from Remus himself about Hogwarts and all the weird and wonderful things she will experience. Her new home for the year. This made her a little edgy. Hogwarts sounded close to how the Institute worked as well. During the time with Remus, Marie was almost able to accept her new magical powers but not with Carol in her mind trapped forever. Every late at night, Marie would wake up screaming at the top of her lungs from Carol's yells. Turning the smallest happy memories Marie had or any memories of Erik and Logan and made them into terrible nightmares. Sobbing in her restless sleep until Remus would run into the small room (he had given to her) to comfort her, making sure he was covered from head to toe, he would then rock her to sleep. If that didn't work, he would then have a bottle already made for her to calm her shaky body and fall into a dreamless sleep or as much sleep she can get. The only good outcome was when she had gone to Diagon Alley for the first time and had seen all the swarms of colorful stores and famous displays. Making her to become a kid in a candy store, all amazed and joyful. She and Remus had visited stores the whole entire day for her school supplies. Going to get her new books, her robes, getting her very own wand, to even a pet cat that she found out was immune to her skin from all the fur the small black hazel eye kitten had. Wolvie. Was the name she called him, for his very protectiveness he had shown when someone got too close to Marie and the small little growls he would make. Marie had gotten not only embarrassed with the very few money Remus had mysteriously had gotten a hold of to pay her stuff but also when she had to get measured for her robes, she had to tell Madame Malkins not to touch her skin. Making up a lie that she had a skin condition, which was mildly true. That was the number one rule Remus had told her, not to say or do anything that would make her know she was a mutant. Never tell anyone about her being a mutant or her mutant powers. The only reply she got to her question, why?, was mutants were also despised and detested by witches and wizards.

Now here she was, on her way to Ireland. Where Hogwarts was located. Her new home. Remus had gave Marie instructions before she had gotten on the scarlet train that once she got to Hogwarts that someone was going be there waiting for her arrival so she wouldn't be lost. Marie got a shock of her life when Remus had then gave Marie a gentle hug, as carefully and cautious as he can without spooking the nervous girl much. With a tearful smile from him and a jittery one from her, Marie boarded the red smoking train, waving farewell as it started to move. Staring out the window alone, inside a beautiful made train and heading to her new school. Marie let her mind wonder and replaying all that she had learned and seen since leaving New York. Fingering her new wand, Marie could almost laugh bitterly when she had found out the core to her wand was. 10 inches, yew, Thestral hair. She had gotten surprised when the owner of the shop had paled when he shakily presented her the wand. The fiftieth wand to try out. When the wand had made contacted on her leather glove hand, a warm sensation spread into her whole body. Leaving Marie for the first time (since running away from her southern home) in a state of bliss and tranquility but when she had turned around to face the shop's owner and her new mentors face, they had a shocked wretched look on their features. Not knowing until she got back to the little cottage and looking up the source on her own from the brand new books and the ones Remus had let her keep that she found her answer. Thestral, was said to be a rare winged skeletal horse, thestral hair on a wand was not a common thing to be used. The only two that was ever made from this creature was the one she had and another one that had been lost so very long ago. The last wand she had was to help replaced the one that was lost. The one that was lost was said to be even more powerful than the last existing one, the very one that now layed on her jean clad lap. So lost in her thoughts and running gentle leather encased fingers on her new wand, Marie didn't here a new loud voice had entered her compartment, making her jump out her seat.

"Anything from the trolley dear?" asked a kind old lady, tugging a load full of sweets, drinks and what appeared to Marie pastries. Giving the small room a wonderful aroma.

Smiling shyly and walking up to the kind lay, Marie looked around, looking to see anything that looked familiar or edible but finding none (once she saw the weird candy names: Every Flavor Candy Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, Jelly Slugs, Blood- flavored lollipops, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, the sweets went on) she asked if the lady could help assist her.

"First day here?" asked the old women, smiling tenderly, "Muggleborn?" getting a small hesitant nod of agreement from Marie, the old lady nodded as well and handed her what looked like a doughy substance, "Here try this. Very popular among the young."

Reading the small inked label across the plastic treat _Pumpkin Pasties, _Marie smiled and thanked her.

"These are good as well. These are Chocoballs and Fizzing Wizbees. Very delightful to eat." handing Marie a massive sherbet ball and a ball that smelled like strawberry mouse.

"Thanks, uh ah think ah'll get the pastries and the chocoball."

"Wonderful that'll be eleven sickles and seven bronzes." said the old lady pleased.

Marie dug into her dark blue jean pocket and after slowly counting the silver coins Remus had (demonstrating how wizard money worked) gave to her, Marie extended her hand carefully with little contact as possible. Once the old lady was satisfied from her sell, she walked away. Yelling loudly the same catch phrase, "Anything from the Trolley?"

Sitting back down, Marie took her first bit and fell in love with the pasties. Soft and chewy and warm in her mouth. After she finished, she tried the chocoball and was happy to know that her prediction she thought had smelled was right, strawberry mouse with a creamy sweet taste. Once done, Marie realized she had gobbled it down in huge bits but had left her still hungry. Still tasting the sugary taste, Marie once again dug her hands into her pockets and found that she had just enough to get two more treats. But if she left her compartment, then someone surely would see the new girl and she didn't want to acknowledge what they thought or who she was if they decided to talk to her but feeling the rumble in her stomach she got up. Once decided, Marie left her belongings in her seat and walked out the sliding door in search of the little old lady.

Not too long, Marie spotted her target but stopped a few steps way when she saw a group of giggling girls surrounding the trolley. So she waited until the giggling group retreated back to their compartment but as they passed Marie, each girl gave her a startling look. Not familiar with the auburn silver hair girl or why she had fidgeted when they got close to her body. Some snickered by, pointing at her stripes that looked out of place for a young teenager. One girl caught her eyes. A tall raven haired Asian girl who was blushing red from her pretty face. She looked at Marie, giving her a sweet gentle smile at her and looking directly at her silver stripes in amazement but the smile fell away just a little and when Marie almost scrammed away from the pretty girls' way. With a half smile on her red cheeks, the pretty Asian strolled up to her twittering friends with her head down.

Sighing in embarrassment, Marie walked up to the candy lady but one again stopped when up ahead a dark hair boy of her age was just standing longing behind Marie's form, looking red with a silly smile on his boyish face. Marie concluded that he must have been there the same time as the laughing girls whom had just left and was in fact looking at one of the chattering group. As if sensing her, the boy turned his head at her direction. He had dark messy jet black hair, sticking in every direction. A thin form, pale skin, dark wire frame glasses and bright emerald eyes that seemed to widen each second. With a red tint in his cheeks the green eyed boy gave Marie a goofy bashful smile. Ignoring him, but giving a small smile of greeting (not wanting to be rude), Marie stepped up to the lady since it was clear the boy wasn't going to order anything, just standing there by the opened door. Head down and hiding her face as much as her new colored hair could, Marie grinned at the lady who had a pleased look.

"Back for more deary? I was right. They are splendid sweets but sadly my withered body can't take the sugar no more. So what can I get you?" Sighing from her fading memory of sugary treats.

"Um, ah'll have two more Pumpkin Pasties plehse." her southern drawl coming out more every second, fiddling her leather brown gloves. Once accepting the treats, handing the money, and saying a small soft thanks, Marie walked straight back to her compartment. Not giving another look at the emerald eye boy who was surely looking at her scuttling form.

* * *

The boy-who-lived, Saint Potter or Harry as his two best friends called him, stared at the dark hair girl who captured his attention since last year at the quidditch match between the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Harry still couldn't stop thinking about the pretty Asian girl all summer. Once she strode away to her squawking group of girls, Harry sighed, wishing to at least have the guts to walk up and say hi to her but he knew a girl like Cho Chang would never take a second glace at him. But just as he was about to go inside where Hermione and Ron sat arguing for no reason once again, a strand of silver caught his eyes. Harry's eyes came across a curvy girl about his age or less. Dark auburn hair fell down her shoulders, a curvy slime body in regular dark jeans, a red silk blouse warmed up in a long green coat that fell down to her feet. Dark bright doe forest green eyes that sparkled from the trains florescent lights, pink soft cupid bow lips, ivory heart shaped flawless face and skin, and long dark curly eyelashes that fluttered with every sweep of her eyes, but what caught his eyes most was two silver strands of hair that framed her hear shape face, giving it a silver halo and mixing perfectly with her reddish brown hair. Hair that was formed like Hermione's but was tamed in a wild puffed out way to give volume and height. Another thing that got his attention was the girl was almost covered from head to toe in layers. (The train was warm and cozy from the heating charm that was built so students only wore light jumpers to feel a little toastier.) From the silky green scarf wrapped around her swan like neck, to the brown leather gloves she wore and kept being tugged on every few seconds. Only a little small strip of skin was shown from her ivory neck but was still a sight that left a mind to wonder about. Knowing the girl knew he was watching her; all Harry could do was smile as much his warm face could form, smile expanding once she gave a small of greeting of her own. After the auburn girl placed her order of sweets, her face shielding her from view from her puffy hair, Harry notices a foreign accent. From what he could distinguish from geographical literatures Dudley left scattered around the house (Harry was then yelled to pick them up and to be return to Duddykins room, but sometimes without his relatives knowing he would start reading them. Not wanting to lose all his history of the "muggle world") the girl had an American southern voice. Her voice sounding like a light syrupy sweet sound. As she left without looking at him again, Harry didn't realize he was still watching the curvy girl until the trolley lady snapped him from his gaze.

"Anything sweet for you dear?"

Tearing his eyes away from the retreating green coat form and looking at the questioning stare, "huh? Oh no I'm not hungry. Thank You." with one more quick look to end his curiosity (bending his form, waist down to fully see) Harry returned back to his empty seat. Sitting down, Harry's mind was once again on the silver-auburn green eye girl with the southern drawl who somehow left him with a grin and a burning sensation in his chest that kept growing with every second he thought of her and her dark doe like green eyes.

* * *

Once the scarlet train came to a stop, Marie waited a few minutes until the crowd of students thinned then took all her belongings and proceeded to follow the last students up front. The minute she stepped down from the train steps a tall giant man with dark beetle eyes came up to her with a smile of joy.

"You must be Rogue. Dumbledore told me about you. I'm Hagrid," smiling at the wide eye girl, "It's nice to have new students especially ones from other countries. Well come along, you can catch a ride with the first years. I'm surprised the train got here early. Usually it's dark and late when it gets here."

Hurriedly Marie followed the giant man as she tried to catch up to his wider steps. Once she found an empty boat Marie climbed in. As she sat down, the boat automatically began to move itself by a simple command of the large giant. Catching a view of the school, Marie couldn't help but feel worried when she saw how truly big and beautiful it looked. Hopefully she won't have trouble in locating her classes. As the boats stopped, Hagrid instructed the first years to head toward the cobble stone steps that seemed to go for miles up the school. Apologizing for not taking them there himself but he had to help attend the new guests Hogwarts was going to have. So with a welcome to Hogwarts and a grin towards Marie, the big giant took his leave.

Marie then began to follow the scared first years, but then stopped after an hour later when she got to the last step. Up a head she saw something moving from the sky and heading to were Hagrid was, waving two pallets in his hands. Surprised, Marie couldn't believe her eyes when she saw what she thought were birds but rather white-winged horses pulling a large elegant carriage. Hearing noises over hr head, Marie turned her head up and discovered the older students poking their heads from the Schools Bridge, pointing and jaws open as well from the wonderful sight. Looking back once again to where Hagrid was standing, Marie couldn't help but give a small smile appear in her pale face when the giant man gave a big clumsy leap away from the carriage that was heading straight towards him, missing him a few inches. Once of the scared first year starting to point towards the school's lake and again Marie couldn't help but wonder if all of this was a dream. From out of the dark waters came a tremendous ship with white sails blowing in the breeze. Marie couldn't help but compared it the kind a pirate would have. The ones she had seen from movies when growing up at her parent's home. It was enormous and well taken care of and in good condition. After watching the pretty view a few seconds longer the first years then began to make their way up to the double wooden door, where a strict old lady in a green robe awaited their arrival.

* * *

"Welcome new and returning students to another fantastic year at Hogwarts!" announced the headmaster, Dumbledore. Once the small scared first years were sorted and settled in their house tables and listing off the rules and regulations at school, "Before we could start with the feast," a crowd of hungry students started to groan and grumble in irritation but the headmaster ignored their responses, "We have another student here that needs to be sorted. I am very pleased and delighted to say that for the first time at Hogwarts we will have a new student here joining us from America and will be joining with the fourth year students. So please give a warm welcome to Miss Rogue."

All heads (student and teachers) turned towards the front door near the teachers table as it opened to introduce the new girl. Immediately, swarms of whispers could be heard from each crowded tables as they talked over each other about the new American girl with the weird name with no last surname but all sounds died as the said girl walked slowly and quietly up the podium were the empty stool with the sorting hat stood. The girl with the two streaks of hair kept her head down as she sat gracefully on the stool. The worn out hat was then placed on top of her wild head, blocking her view as her eyes was then covered in darkness.

Quickly, a flash memory came into Marie as she remembered the feelings she had gotten and seen when she first made contact with Carol. (The first of the few memories of Carol's sorting.) Nervous and excitement spread through her body. When she felt her mind being probed in a gentle calm way that didn't feel invaded to her mind, Marie knew what was coming next.

A grumbling voice was heard over her head in thought, "_Ah yes, a mutant and a witch. Trapped inside her own body. A girl with extremely powers, death itself reincarnated with a simple touch. Meeting and cheating out of death. You could do well in Ravenclaw with a mind bright as yours but no that won't do. Hufflepuff won't do, though loyal and hard worker, hmmmm Slytherin…. would be a wise choice. With powers as yours, you could do well and achieve so much but I don't see you as a cunning one. You are bold when needed and look after others in need of security. Courageous in your own way without knowledge. Yes you will do wonders in the future with….. _GRYFFINDOR." shouting the last part to the whole silent room. Right away all the red and gold colored table stood up and cheered and hollowed in victory for their new housemate, welcoming her with claps and whistles.

With a trembling breathe, Marie stood once the worn out hat was removed and began her way to the still screaming table. As one fourth year girl with blonde curly pigtails made the move to reach out her hand for Marie to shack, the silver-auburn girl just ignored the friendly gesture and the other few stretched out arms of greetings. Marie paid no attention as she bend her head down and sat. Sitting down near the teachers table and far away from her new house mates. All the cheers and laughter quieted down once they saw the silver-auburn girl give no attention to their welcoming greetings or their friendly movement of her joining their empty seats. With whispers and murmurs of her disregarded attitude, the students could only wonder in puzzled confusion or distaste. One set of eyes watching her every move in since her announcement of her arrival and her refusal of their sociable welcome.

"Now that we're settled in and finally sorted, I like to make one final announcement" more louder groans and whining came from the peeved tables, Dumbledore ignoring the grumbles once again.

Everyone inside the Great Hall (except the headmaster) turned their heads, as they heard the Great doors being opened. Marie ignored the movements of hurried steps that were heading up to were the headmaster was giving out his speech. Letting her mind to wonder as the old man with the silver long hair and beard continued to talk, even when he was interrupted from the hideous frowning thin man that had jogged to the podium to deliver a message. Marie couldn't help but think if coming here was a good idea. She could not only still feel the few remain people who continued to stare at her but Marie could still feel Carol pounding away at her mental blocks, screaming and yelling insults and threats but Marie was finally calmed when she felt a small pull from the dark depths of her mind as a strong force grabbed Carol from her wailing and dragged her back to the darkest part of Marie's mind. Sealing and throwing her there until the screams ended. Not knowing who the psyche was until a comforting growl was heard in her mind. A small nudge was felt and Marie knew that too familiar voice, well growl that had always kept her company in her lonely moments but had been quiet since taking the mutant cure. Logan. Somehow, she was able to feel his psyche again and this gave her a warm feeling of relief as the growling became softer and a gentle grunt of _Marie_ was heard as the rumble faded away slowly back into the darkness but staying not too far from her mind. Closing her eyes a pair of dark glowing amber eyes stared back at her with an intense heated gaze.

**BOOM **

Snapping out from the image and opening her eyes. Marie turned her head to where the noise that had spooked her from her thoughts came from. The great tall double doors was again opened and in strutted with a elegant walk in their blue uniformed bodies, a group of French girls with there giant headmistress. Marie saw that all the boys in the Great Hall couldn't keep their eyes away from the running girls as blue butterflies came from their bodies sighing and smiling serenely. Marie couldn't stop the snort of disgust that came from her throat as the excited boys stood up, whistled and cheered at the wonderful display of entertainment that was just seen. Rolling her eyes Marie then turned her head once more as a group of boys from what the headmaster had announced were from Durmstrang with their high master. The young men from Durmstrang had on big wooly fur coats on top of their plain uniform, marching tall and mighty with their wooden staff tapping the stone floor, giving it a spark with each of their steps. Clean cut men with a firm look on their features as some ran straight up flipping and legs spinning in movement in a dance as the Hogwarts students could only gasp and be wowed. At the end, a burst of fire was shot out from one of the young men's wand as a fire breathing bird roared out spreading its wings in the air and disappearing in seconds. Both the headmasters from each school smiled and laughed in greeting hugging one another like long time friends.

Once the guest were seated in and settled, the Durmstrang men with the Slytherins and the Beauxbatons

ladies with the Ravenclaws. Dumbledore escorted the high master and giant head mistress up the teachers table.

"Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore voice roared, as the Great Hall had settled down. Every kind of food imaginable appeared on the tables as the students took their minds off from the new girl and the new guests as they took their seats and began to eat and focused all their attention to the mouth watering food. One Hogwarts students didn't even bother to put food on his plate, the redhead just dug in with his hands and mouth tearing and ripping apart his meal. All the Hogwarts students were eating as if there was no tomorrow. All the students, that is, except for one boy who had his eyes still on the small formed that wasn't even eating from her plate either. Staring at her empty plate with a glassy look in her dark green eyes.

His stomach was churning full of butterflies to eat or drink anything. Once again feeling the pleasant burning feeling in his chest.


	7. First Night

**Thank you for the reviews and the patience for the continuation of this story. I've had a problem with my laptop and had to get it fix, which took months to fix and just yesterday I was excited that I was told I can finally pick it up which I exactly did : ) So here it is, finally!. Oh, and for the paring, (if anyone is interested to know) I never thought of putting Rogue with any of the Harry Potter characters, didn't cross my mind to pair her romantically with someone (other than a close friendship). But thanks to one reader, it got in my head to an idea or a thought of who Rogue may be with but I'm not too sure. I thought of getting her with Logan once she grew up and out of school in the end or would had chosen for her to end alone but now I'm may sort of change that and may pair her with someone but I not too sure of the guy that she may or may not be with. What do you think is the best or good choice for Marie to be with? With any of the HP boys? With Logan later in the future? With another X-Men guy? Or do you think she would be better of by herself? Hmmmm, well anyways, here's the next chapter of this story. Enjoy. : )**

** First Night**

After finishing their meals, bellies satisfied and filled. Students and professors sat in their seats with hush whispers as a group of men slowly carried a huge golden statue of sort. Placing the golden object near the podium, the men then retreated back to the two great large doors. More whispers of curiosity and wonder were spread around the Great Hall as Dumbledore stood up once again, walking and standing near the gold-plated figurine.

"Your attention please, I would like to say a few words." Dumbledore skimmed the whole room with his wise blue eyes over each student carefully before addressing them. Placing a wrinkled firm hand on the golden gleaming statue that held incrusted shimmering jewels, "Eternal glory. That is what awaits a student who wins the Triwizard Tournament but to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely and dangerous tasks. For this reason the ministry have see it fit to oppose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head….."

Marie once more let her mind wonder. Not too excited about this wizard tournament since she was still not too familiar with the whole concept. Her mind began to wonder once again to a painful but comforting person. Logan. Just his name sends an aching pain in her chest and a warm fuzzy feeling spread to her entire body. Since his departure from that harrowing argument they had, Marie could still feel the harsh words he had spoken and the agonizing wounded look he had given to her before storming out the polished oak doors that morning, never to come back. The sounds of the screeching tires and the purring motor of Scott's "borrowed" bike speeding through the gravel and out the iron gates of the mansion caught Marie's ears, bringing tears on the devastating girl. The only thing left behind from his existence of the mansion, was two metal inscribed objects with a broken chain lying on the Rec Room's carpet floor.

Those two pieces of cold metal now lay fixed and located between her bosoms and hidden from view (thanks to her schools uniform and cloak she was wearing) and from prying eyes. All that was left of The Wolverine were the dog tags and his psyche that was still living and growling softly in the back of her darkest depths of her cramped mind and not uttering a word since learning of his presence. Every day since leaving New York, Marie has always wondered if Logan had ever came back home or was it just too painful for him to return since the mansion held so many memories of the late doctor Grey-Summers. Sometimes at the end of the night (from her travel), with as much sleep she can get, Marie had also wondered if Logan was thinking of her, if right now if he did or had come back home, was he of this moment searching for her whereabouts, once finding out that she had ran away from the Institute?

Once again her thoughts were interrupted as a flash of intense light blinded her eyes for a second and a crash of what appeared to be sounds of thunder came booming into the room. Students screamed and ducked their heads from the screeching sounds. The burning candles that were floating up from the ceiling burned out, giving the whole room an eerie and murky mood in the grey foggy air. Suddenly a string red light shot out towards the ceiling. Returning the stormy, raining ceiling back to its proper place of twinkling stars and glowing night sky.

Looking over by the same door that hours ago she had come from, an old looking man, wearing a brown worn out heavy trench coat and soaked to the skin with flecked grey hair and what looked like a leather strap over his left weird non normal blue eye that swirled in all directions.

_Musta been him whose red ligh came from. _thought Marie. As she noticed mummers and turned heads, at the table she sat in. Soft whispers was heard among the Great Hall, all directed to the weird man walking with a limp up towards the Headmaster. With the leftover powers that Marie had gotten from Logan's last touch from the Liberty Isle disaster, which just included a small portion of his sense of smell, sight and hearing. (her sense of smell, sight and sound wasn't just not that great like Logans but enough to hear and smell from big distance than she regular had or for a normal human being.) She was able hear a few growls coming from his mouth but not the terrifying way _The Wolverine could growl eveh worse and terrifyin than thah_. She smirked. As the scowling man limped to the Headmaster, for just a second, Marie could have swear that his weird strange blue eye had made contact with her new dark green orbs for just a mile second before looking over her shoulder and focusing his gazing a few seconds longer (before marching up at the Headmaster) but Marie was too inquisitive of the strange man that she didn't bother to turn around and see what or who the creepy man was staring at.

"Ah my dear old friend," whispered Dumbledore, shacking his hand to the strange man, "Thank you for coming."

"Stupid ceiling." the stranger growled out.

Up close, Marie saw scars lining up over his face but a few more were running towards his weird looking eye. Once the unexpected outsider took a spot near the end side of the head table by the stone wall, Marie noticed the unknown man taking a flask out from his grey worn coat and turned his head around from wondering eyes. Chugging the liquid that was stored inside the small bottle down with rapid and odd movements, he then returned back to his position of standing there moodily and looking over each house table with a few quick shacks of his body.

_Is he tryin ta geh drunk? _Not believing that if he was or to be a teacher here in this school, then it was an irresponsible way for a teacher to drink in school campus. The only one that could have gotten away with it and "screw the rules", in his natural gruff way, was Logan who lived his life everyday with beers, cigars and the rawest meats he could get but anyone else, just seemed unreal.

"After due consideration," announced the Head of Department of International Magical Corporation Mr. Crouch, tacking his place next to the Headmaster, after a period of whisper conversation among each other, "The Ministry has concluded, that for their own safety, no student under the age of seventeen should be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. This decision is final."

Angry shouts and yells of "Not fair" and "That's rubbish" began to expand and escalate in volume as the students declared their disagreement of the rule for the tournament. With a might yell of his own, Dumbledore gave a booming voice to settle his students from their ratting. "SILIEEEEEEENCE!"

Giving his wand a flick and pointing it to the golden object, the gold covered statue melted away like liquid gold, disappearing and presenting a small but still well-built stone covered cup that was starting to engulf in bursting flames of blue color. Students in the room looked awed and quiet as they took their first look of the blue enflaming goblet.

"The Goblet of Fire," stated Professor Dumbledore, "Anyone whishing to submit themselves to the Tournament, merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour by Thursday night. Do not do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back." old wise blue eyes that twinkle in the candles light, looking serious behind half moon spectacles, "As of this moment, The Tri-Wizard Tournament has begun."

* * *

Walking with the other students that whispered and chatted happily about the tournament, Marie ignored them all and continued to follow them behind. Making sure to have enough space between the group of Gryffindors and herself, not wanting to hear or be involved of their chatter. Another reason was to make sure no one accidentally bumped into her. Even though she was covered all over from head to toe but it was better to be prepared and guarded.

Walking calmly up the many stone stairs that seemed to move on their own, Marie let her mind to wonder over the beautiful painting that seems to come to life. Some were of animals others were of people of different time periods. Moving and waving at her merrily as she or the wowed first years passed by, others congratulating new students or her, welcoming them to Gryffindor with enthusiastic greetings. After climbing what seemed like the hundredth stairs, the Gryffindor Prefect that had introduced herself as Sally Hawking, a tall brown haired girl, stopped in front of a rather large portrait. In the painting, a fat woman in a pink silk, frilly dress was shown moving like the other portraits. Since Marie was to far from the painting and the prefect, she couldn't really hear what was said between them but it must have been to let them through since the portrait swung open revealing a hole in the wall which they all climbed in revealing the Gryffindor Common Room.

Inside, the room gave a warm cozy feeling with gold and scarlet colors that made it more like home with a crackling fireplace that was burning in ember warmed the room with squashy armchairs and tables that students were sitting chatting or resting.

"Boys dormitory on your left, girls on your right. Your belongings are already in your rooms." said the brown eye teenager who was pointing to each stairs that already shown the other older students retreating to their dorms. "First years are to go to their first year dorms, new student," looking at Marie," your fourth year dorm. To enter the Gryffindor tower, password is to be said to the Fat Lady who guards this tower in order to be let in. Password is be remembered or else be left outside until someone from our house, or I would help assist. The password is balderdash." With that said, the Gryffindor prefect took her leave, going out the same entrance she had previously walked in.

Going up the spiral staircase that led to the fourth year dormitory, which was situated at the top of the tower, Marie took a deep breathe then walked inside her new room. The interior was a round room with windows looking out into the schools grounds with a large furnace in the middle of the room that contain five four-poster beds with deep crimson hangings stood against the walls. Four of the five beds were already being occupied with four girls. Two of the girls were sitting on one bed, giggling and laughing in what appeared to be deep in gossip. Another girl was humming to herself, pulling things from her trunk with clothes, book and other things spread in her bed. The last girl was quietly in her bed reading a thick book, her bushy curly brown hair covering her face from view. Taking the empty bed-post next to the bushy hair girl, Marie notice her trunk at the foot of her new bed and Wolvie purring peacefully in sleep in the warm scarlet sheets. Walking up to pet her little kitten, Marie notices a gold and scarlet scarf. She was confused when she also saw the same matching color silk tie, hat, robe and a badge that held the symbol of a fiercely lion embedding with great detail. So focus on the items, she got startled when a voice spoke to her.

"Those are yours, every new student gets one once they get settle in their house." said the girl who was pulling more colorful outfits on her ruby red sheets. Looking at her, the girl had a pixie form with mousy brown shoulder length hair, sky blue eyes and a bubbly smile that reminder Marie too much of a certain girl who walked through solid walls. "I'm Maryellen Parker but people call me Mary." smiling a cheerful white smile, "The two giggling girls over there are Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil and the girl with her nose stuck on the book is Hermione Granger."

"Ahm Rogue." nodding in greeting.

"That's a strange name. Rogue," frowning a little but smiling once again, "So, you're from the U.S.? Me too." after getting a nod from the auburn girl. "I moved here from California four years ago before getting my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Daddy had gotten word at his brewer factory that they were expanding the company in different locations in different countries. Easier way to sell more of their products. So Daddy got a promotion after meeting with the head dudes, so we sold our home and moved to England in what Daddy likes to call it, "to expand our horizons." pointing both her index and middle fingers to express her fathers word sarcastically and with a small roll of her eyes. "Were you from?" asked Mary, flipping her silky hair that was cut in a spiky way in the front over her right shoulder.

"New York."

"Hmm, that's pretty far. So were your parents happy to send you to Hogwarts? Are they both wizard and witch? What school did you go before here? "bouncing in Marie's bed to hear her answer as the silver auburn girl tried (lying) as much that she could answer without saying too much.

"Well ah'm an orphan from Mississippi since ah was twelve, so ah was taken to an Institute in New York to stay. Ah don't think mah parents are wizards. Before comin here, ah was studyen at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters for Higha Learnin. Ah diden know a school lihk this existed until ah got mah lettah durin the summa."

"Wow, that's pretty cool so your muggleborn like me. To think that you only got your letter barely now, that's sort of weird but cool none the less." Mary cheerfully hopping up and down Marie's bed. Making the bed post rock noisily from the springs.

"Yeah, it kinda is but Ah was still astonished that ah got mah lettah in the first place. I had lil experience in magic since ah was almost twelve but ah guess you cahn say that ah was a late bloomah. Mah magic diden react until this summa. It was a whole new experience for meh to go into a store where cauldrons, quills, brooms and odd robes are sold rahtha than just usin it to dress up for Halloween. This has become a whole new start for meh." shrugged Marie calmly petting Wolvie who had awoken from the movement of the bed and slowly crawled over to her, then once again curled near her lap and feel asleep.

_A fresh start and away from tha people who ah though careh about meh. Anh from him. _She thought as her mind once again tried to open memories that she had kept locked and closed far away from her mind. Spreading, as it swept through the darkness of her crowded mind, slithering and creeping gradually as a white string of unpleasant images tried to force its way into her. As the aching in her heart increased like a rapid fire of pain, it somehow suddenly started to extinguish and decreased rapidly. Until finally it stopped and a small wave of calmness and relaxation spread through her body. Puzzled, Marie had never experience something quite like this. Where all the pain and guilt that lived and ate her up and left her with a pitiful hollowness suddenly evaporated unrepentantly. Leaving only her body in a state for the first time since arriving here, with warmth of peace. _Strange. _She thought looking down at her leather encase gloves that were petting and stroking the dark soft fur of her little kitten. _Thah has onleh happen when the Professor would calm meh when ah would have a meltdown from all the voices in mah head. How did tha happen? No it was only mah mind playen tricks or even Carol. _Grimacing as the thought of whatever Carol was planning or doing in her mind. Already feeling the hissing and thumping of her temple as Carol once again began her tyrant of insults and banging not too gently at her mental walls. Clearing her mind and dismissing the crazy assumption, Marie focusing her thoughts at the talking pixie who by a millisecond was frowning and staring intently at her before returning a glamorous smile of pearly white straight teeth at Marie who didn't notice the change of the small brunettes demure.

"Well, I'm so happy you're here, I'm glad I have someone to talk to. Gets pretty tiring when people look at you funny by the way you speak or act. To think they would have gotten used to my way of speaking these last three years but nooo they look at me if I'm crazy or something. Like last year, I was talking to a super mega yummy hottie, when he out of nowhere, starts telling me to quite yapping and start snogging. So I was like what's that? And he's like kiss. And I was like making out with tongues and all? Well, yeah he says giving me a look more than just wanting kiss stare. So I said what do you think I am Paris Hilton or something? No thanks cutie and you know what he said? Well that little insect of a bastard gave me a few insulting words, of me wasting his time of not putting out. That just about made me blow up like a rocket and slap him silly but I just said to him that I'm not that type of girl to just put out the first time." huffing red and looking livid over Marie's shoulder, Mary then looked at her with a smirk and a glee in her eyes, "but I got my vengeance by hexing him good the next day when no one notice and lets just say that tongue of his will never be going down on any other girls throat for a looong time. Paybacks a bitch." giggling madly and collapsing on her stomach next to a startled silver-copper girl.

"Uh, thahts pretty noble of you to do ah guess." looking at the bubbly brunette who started to bounce on her bed again.

"Yup. So, you said you moved to New York before moving here you right?" stopping mid bounce and looking at Marie curiously and something else behind those energetic baby blue eyes of hers that Marie couldn't comprehend.

"Uh, yeah when ah was twelve." feeling edgy, a feeling of vile began to churn in her stomach.

You know before moving here, I heard small rumors going on New York you know. That there were," coming closer to the startling green eye girl and whispering to her, "mutants. From what I last heard, there was more showing in the U.S. Are they true? What they're saying? They so dangerous to others that the government is thinking about producing a treatment that will get rid of there abilities to make them normal?" looking straight at Marie with a serious look behind those sparkling blue eyes.

Opening her mouth and squirming in her dark red sheets, Marie noticed from the corner of her eyes that the girl, Hermione had stopped reading her book. Since for the last few minutes that Mary began to talk to her, the bushy hair girl hadn't removed her eyes from the page, nor were her eyes moving from her book any longer. Heart pounding and palms sweaty, Marie felt her throat go dry, breathe held tight, the young girl tried not to show any hints of uneasiness.

Gulping her now dry throat, "Umm,… Ah…" but before Marie could answer a squeak was heard from across the room. Heads were turned as they saw the blonde girl with pigtails, Lavender, sprawled on the floor with her legs dangling in the air. Next to her, a chuckling girl with dark skin and long dark silky hair, Parvati, sat with tears on her eyes as she laughed from her friends' situation.

While Mary and Hermione went to the collapsing squealing girl to see if she was alright, Marie quickly went to her trunk to dig out her nightclothes. Hurriedly, she went to the opened room next to her bed and (what she guessed was the bathroom) locked herself in., there she undressed into the white night gown she was already accustom to wear for her skin. The cotton gown was given to her from the redheaded doctor who had a warm motherly smile, telling her it was the only long garment that she could find that would help Marie cover as much skin as possible. From there, since arriving to the Institute with Logan, this long white cloth was her ritual nightgown. The only thing that made Marie feel safe from exposing her deadly skin from others at least at night. The horrible dress she had not worn for nearly two months. The dress she now had to wear again and maybe for the rest of her life. The frilly gown was cotton, long and non transparent, with silver buttons running down to her feet. It covered from the tip of her chin down to her lime green painted nail polish. Arms were covered and ran to her wrist with lace on the end. A big white bow tide was placed on the back of the gown to make it less old century but to Marie it didn't make it any better. It looked too much like the one her grand mama (rest her soul) used to wear before going to bed. The same dress Marie could remember her grams wearing when Marie would spend the night with her favorite and only grand mama in her cooling Mississippi home, during the hot summer vacations Marie would visit.

Since her grand mama lived near a creak that Marie loved to spend her hot days in, she would go there every summer. There, she was able to wear short or flashy summer tanks and shorts like other girls Marie saw at school as she wasn't allowed to wear or wasn't approve by her folks. Her religious folks wouldn't tolerate her having them in her room or be seen in them **decent and nice girls always wear pretty dresses** her parents would say, **Our Anna Marie would never shame us this way. "Wicked temptation" **was what her daddy would call her pretty summers clothes, **"Vile"** was what her mama would say, frowning her pretty brown hair in disgust. Just the thought of her good Anna Marie even wearing something sinful was unacceptable but this was a hidden secret that she and her grans would keep between themselves by keeping the clothes locked and safe in the extra guest room drawer. There they would be until the summer heat came rolling by or any day Marie was allowed to visit her grans.

Sighing Marie grimly began to put the ugly gown on her ivory skin, the only pleasant thing she could stand about the material was that the cotton felt nice on her body as it ran smoothly down her skin like a gentle caress. After the horrendous stage, she then brushed her two colored tone hair, her teeth and other necessities. To finish her attire, the last layers of clothing to be place were two white, warm knee-high socks and her cotton, white elbow length gloves. Looking at the girls' bathroom mirror that was provided, Marie looked at herself with tears in her glassy green eyes. Once again, she had to hide her skin and become the untouchable Rogue. The girl with the poison skin that people kept their distance from. The lonely shadow that had to cover up her body in baggy unstylish, tomboyish, and unflattering clothing. Never to wear the new seasons clothing that came out in style. All those wasteful skirts, shorts and tanks that Jubilee and Kitty had nagged her to buy were never to be worn again. With a heavy heart and swiping the tears that were threatening to come out, the silver-auburn hair girl walked out the girl's facility.

As her eyes adjusted to the now silent dim lited room. It seems that her roommates had gotten changed into their sleeping wear right there in the room for girls had already were in their beds sound asleep, except for one. Marie tiptoed over to her four post bed. Moving the sheets and the only green cotton blanket she had taken out from her trunk. The only blanket she was able to snag from her childhood home. Marie settled in and adjusted Wolfie under the blankets and a few inches away from her pillow.

Unexpectedly, as Marie pulled the sheets and her blanket over her form, a hissing voice with a hint of a purr whispered through her as a thumping pain starting to form in her temple. Raw and brutal emotions ran through her as a heavy icy sheet of malicious wrapped through her body and mind. Clutching her aching skull, Marie could only gasp as Carol's voice rang inside her head.

_Sleep all you can little soul sucker. Once you do, your mind will be mine to control. No one will save you from what I have in stores for you little Roguey. No one, not even your precious Wolverine will stop me in taking over what's rightfully mine, to do in what ever and freely I want. And what I want is your own venomous soul!_

"You alright." A soft voice spoke from the quiet room and breaking the tension in Marie's mind.

Turning her head and gasping quietly to only see the curly bushy hair girl sitting with her pajamas on with the same thick opened book on her lap. The tip of her wand glowed dimly, quilts wrapped in her small frame. Brown concern eyes stared at anguish dark green eyes.

"Yeah, Ahm fihn just a lil tired. " Shacking the fading cruel laughter and rubbing her sore temple slowly, Marie gave a grim smile, "Uh, when do we get our schedules?" changing the conversation to a better and lighter topic.

"Professor McGonagall will hand them out tomorrow morning. Exactly at 8:00." Hermione replied, as she observed the twitching mutant girl with inquiring chocolate brown eyes.

"Thahnks" after saying night to the bushy brown hair girl, Marie pulled the scarlet curtains around her bed.

Breathing a sigh of relief as the noise faded away, the young girl looked up to the ceiling with lips trembling as the tears that she desperately tried to hold back started to form in her glassy eyes. Despair swelled in her tired body once again, as what ever plans Carol has in stowed for her only continued to torment her already fragile heart. With a quivering exhale Marie snuggled next to Wolvie, nuzzling her face in the soft black baby fur. Hearing the squeaky springs of her next bedmate and the drawing of the curtains as well, Marie opened her teary eyes as she saw the light of the bushy hair girls curtain get put out. Exhaling a strangled breathe and letting the calm and safe darkness run into her body and mind. Concentrating in the small treasured memories that remain dearly in her heart. {Visualizing that she was back in New York, in the lovely schools enormous courtyard, mainly the rose garden. Laying down on the freshly cut green grass and enjoying the warming rays of the sun as it embraced her in a blanket of warmth. The closes touch that was able to fall upon her poisonous skin without any risks. Next to her, a larger more fit sculpted form was also laying and enjoying the peaceful setting. One muscular bronzy tan arm rested in back of his dark hair while the other one dangled a half lilted cigar between his fingers. Every so often the rolled up brown leaf was placed upon his mouth and letting out a ring of dark grey smoke blow out his rough lips. Turning her head slightly, Marie was able to see his gentle face. Holding no harsh or grimace features, just a smoothing and soft look. Making the older feral look younger and less intimidating. No one was able to see this side of him, not even Jean. The loosen, almost venerable and relax form that no one else saw. This was for her and only she encountered these tender and rare moments by his side.}

A ghost of a small sad smile forming in her pouty rose lips. A single teardrop shedding down closed eyes, as she dreamed about dark hair a rugged and wolfish smile as deep hazel eyes appeared in her mind's eye. Finally, Marie let herself go to her own peaceful oblivion.

Across the other end of the tower, a scrawny teen boy with messy black hair and bright emerald eyes rolled over in his sleep as a series of striking new pictures formed in his young mind's eye as well. {He had tricked the impartial judge into believing he was older than his fourteen years of age…. had become Hogwarts champion,…was standing on the grounds, his arms raised in victory in front of the whole school…swarms of color and blurry figures were screaming and applauding for he had just won the Triwizard Tournament… but instead of the pretty face of fifth year Cho Chang that the dark haired boy had been infatuated since the middle of last year, a different face appeared in his sight. Dark auburn hair with two strips of silver hair framed her sweet, heart shape face, her dark sparking green like moss eyes stood out more particular than the rest of the blurred crowd. Her ivory flushed face glowing with admiration and a brilliant rosy smile…}

Grinning into his pillow and with a deep delightful sigh, the boy-who-lived was exceptionally glad that his best mate couldn't see what he could as that precise last image kept replaying over and over his peaceful mind.

* * *

Westchester, New York, USA

"Any progress Hank?" asked dark skin women with beautiful white short hair. Clear blue eyes worried in anxiously, as she gazed at the unconscious man on the cold metal table.

"None Ororo," replied a tall man, shaking his dark blue head gravely. The blue was covered from head to toe in blur fur. "He's still in the same state since we found him in Canada. It's very unusual that we were able to find him in the state he was or even locate his location. If it wasn't for the tracking device that was placed on his motorbike, who knows how we would have found our friend." adjusting the wires placed over the feral mans body.

"I don't get it, it's been days and Logan hasn't woken up. How could this be? His healing factor has already worked in healing his wounds. So why hasn't he awaken?" Pacing gracefully across the schools Med Bay. Every few minutes her head would turn to the beeping monitors that were hooked on the comatose man. Hoping that it would show any signs of waking.

The blue man calmly walked over to the far side of the room where a wall of bright light and see through graphs showed, an x-ray. On one side, a picture of a human metal skeleton and on the other a picture of the same human but this time, it showed the brain. "His brain activity is normal, brain waves correspond to touch and sound. Body temperature is average, even the blood samples I had taken came out all well. There's no signs of any unethical problems on Logan In fact, from the entire test and analyzes, Logan is in good conditions. His hearing, sense of smell, sight, to his healing have all reacted to objects I had taken the liberty to perform. In fact, if someone was to stand close to him, his body instinctively would react instantaneously to the close proximity." To prove his point, Hank walked cautiously over to Logan, the minute Hank stood a few steps away from Logan, his body would twitched rigidly and his nostrils would flare for a few seconds, then after much insufficient time would passed, Logan's body would relax and would go back to his still form.

"So Logan should have been awoken by now." said the weather goddess, as she too walked slowly up to the unresponsive feral mutant, also getting the same reaction. "If his body is responding, then why hasn't he?"

"That my dear, I cannot say. Through all my years of medical research, I have never seen something quit like this. All I can say is Logan has gone into the symptoms of a coma. The only solution that I could only think about is the mind. Finding a way to go into his mind may be the answer to his state of awareness." said Hank, applying a thin white sheet over Logan's upper bare body, the bottom half was already covered.

"But we don't have a telepath that could help us. The Professor and Jean were the only two that we had, that were strong enough to enter Logan's mind. Since there…. passing," hesitating a bit, the weather witch felt a lump form in her throat but gulped slowly to clear it, "I haven't found someone to take their place. I would rather not have them be replaced after knowing what went through." her now long but still short white hair shimmering and glowing from the florescent lights.

"We must Ororo, if it means saving Logan from whatever danger he's going through trapped inside his head, then we must." walking over to the weather X-Woman and placing a tender firm blue hand over her shoulder in comfort.

"But where can we find someone that could help us? Were can we find another telepath that's strong enough?"

"Well, I do know of one person that may be able to assists us."

"Who Hank?" frowned Ororo, looking over at her blue companion questionably, arching a fine delicate dark eye brow up.

"I meet this telepath back in my younger years, after the X-Men were born, just a few years of my stay at the mansion. In fact, Charles was the one who located her. He elected her as one of the X-Men; she became to be quit the extraordinary women. I just recently came in touch with her after the whole Mutant Registration fiasco. She now has a school as well in Boston, Massachusetts. I believe it was named Massachusetts Academy. She's the Chairman of the Board of Trustees and headmistress of the Academy. I'll attempt to see if I will be able to contact her."

"Is she strong enough to be able to help Logan?" not too convinced about this women.

"I'm sure she will be of great support." nodding firmly. Hank started to head out the metal door.

Who is she Hank?" asked the weather witch, a little uneasy. Looking steadily at the back form of the now flustered blue man who was polishing his smudged glasses with a small handkerchief.

"Emma Frost." silver blue eyes gazing overt his shoulder at the uneasy dark skin X-Woman. Who watch her friend's retreating back. A little unnerved, before going over and sitting next to the comatose feral with troubled thoughts in her mind.


	8. From a Mutant to a Witch

** From a Mutant to a Witch**

**Here's another chapter for all those supporting readers out there. Sorry it took this long but I've been kinda busy and without time to write but here it is the next chapter to those that are still reading this. **

* * *

Waking up with the morning sun beaming down at the fourteen year old girl, Marie opened her sleepy eyes to feel and see the suns rays raining down through the glass window and to her awaken slumbering form. Realizing that since sucking the life out of Carol, the silver-auburn girl finally had a restful sleep with no hateful whispers or terrifying dreams to wake her up screaming at the top of her lungs with frightened quacks and cold sweats. Thankful that her state of dreams didn't wake her room mates up and left her at peace, at least for just one night. But Marie couldn't help but wonder why Carol didn't show up like she usually did to sneer and threaten her with taken over her body or why those dreams of Logan getting experimenting didn't pop in her dreams.

Those painful feelings of drowning and suffocating as she's lowered into a green watery tank. The feeling of being burned to the bone and hot melting liquid running through her skeleton as it encased her from the inside out or of Erik (his younger self) being beaten and prison in concentration camps. Seeing all those dead and dying skeletal corpse or the horrible and sickening smell of burning flesh that choked her lungs as it formed in the grey dull sky. Rain pouring down upon her weary sore body as she's pushed to the muddy brown dirt as a bud of a cold metal object comes tumbling down hard to the right side of her head. None of those appeared and Marie wondered what or rather why those or Carol didn't burst out in her darken mind. Clearing her head to clear her mind, Marie got up and drew away her scarlet curtains open. Looking around, she notice the room in a diserted state. She was alone in the warm cozy room with Wolfie awake and purring softly as he snuggled closer to his warm spot, near her stomach. His hazel green eyes looking down at her with lazy sleepy eyes. Carefully, Marie grabbed the meowing kitten and settled him in the warm sheets as she got out of her warm cocoon. Going over to her trunk were her uniformed layed, Marie decided to change there since no one was around.

After going quickly to the bathroom to take care of her necessities, Marie walked out with her hair brush and deciding to leave her long curly locks down. With a fresh clean face, Marie started to put her first basic needs, a clean white cotton bra and freshly clean of underwear. Next she started with the knee-length skirt, then with the white blouse but not before putting a white long sleeve top under her blouse. Next she chose to put some black tights and stockings as well. The scarlet and gold tie was placed along with the dark black robe after putting the golden lion badge in the robe near the breast. After choosing to whether to wear the schools ankle black shoes that is needed or her black steel-toed combat boots, Marie choose on her favorite boots. Finally, she grabbed her black elbow length silk gloves to finish her attire. Looking at the rooms full length mirror, she inspected her self to see everything was on place. Satisfied some what, Marie gave Wolfie a small pet on his furry head, grabbed her books and her new but worn out book bag, she was out the wooden door to start her day.

Fifteen minutes later, after going the wrong way and turns and trying to remember her steps from last night, Marie finally ended at the Great Hall once again. Going over to her spot from the other night and away from her school mates, the untouchable girl sat down and began to pile as much food that her gloved hands can grab. Careful not to stain her gloves from the finger foods.

"Miss Rogue here's your schedule." announced a stern but warm voice. Turning her head, a woman dressed in dark green robes and hair in a tight bun stood near Marie. Professor McGonagall handed her a small sheet of parchment and another parchment that was hidden and folded on the bottom of her schedule. Giving the good one last stern look the professor moved on to the next student handing theirs as well. Sometimes shouting as some students that decided to throw their food at each other.

Looking over her schedule, Marie was a little skeptical when she saw the weird names that were her new classes.

_Great _she thought, _Now ah'm officially a witch. And ah thought the Institute schedule was hard bah compare ta this? _after seeing the number of classes that was to be taken in her list and the times she was to attend them_ Guess the good thin about haven Carol in mah head is ah cahn read her memories quicklah before she notice and track down were mah classes are held._

But what got her even more surprised, was the perfect elegant writing on the second piece of paper.

_**Miss Rogue,**_

_**I am aware of your certain powers and tge situation your state. I would very much like to meet you in person and be of some support and if you wish, I might be able to aid you as much that I can. If you would like to see me, I would very much be pleased and to talk this over with some tea and sweets. Preferable with some Lemon Drops on the side as well.**_

_**Will be grateful to hear from you during the start of dinner,**_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Not believing what she read the copper silver head girl could only stare at the piece of old paper, as if hoping against hope that the words would vanish from her sight but as Marie kept reading it over and over, Marie knew the only person who knew about her mutant powers and the only wizard that she first came across and could have told the headmaster was one particularly person. Remus.

"Hey Rogue!" said a bubbly almost shrill voice from behind her. Turning her head in wincing from the high pitch scream (due to her new sense of hearing) Marie, surprised when she fixed her eyes on the cheerful small pixie as she took a seat next to her and began piling her plate with breakfast.

Marie wonder why this small short girl decided that they were somehow friends all of a sudden but not wanting to insult the young brunette girl Marie just went along with it and thought maybe because some how this girl reminded her about the only two well one girl (not including in the other girl whom had betrayed her trust and friendship) who stood by her side, the only friend that was there and had supported her action of taking the only thing that separating Marie from a world of freedom and true happiness. The only blue eye Asian, yellow obsessed, gum smacking, loud mouth, firecracker girl. And who Marie had left without a note or goodbye to explain her sudden departure.

"Hello sugah." Marie replied softly looking over at her schedule once again and shaking her head from the sharp sound that her ear drums met.

"Sugar?" puzzled, Mary stop at mid chew of her fluffy yellow eggs.

"Oh, sorrah. Mah momma used to say it a lot around the house before ah left Mississippi, so ah guess ah got used to the sayen." shrugging her shoulders and taking a drink from her silver goblet and enjoying the fresh orange juice that she had poured in her cup and quickly stuffing the note inside her bag at the same time from sight.

"Oh, that's so cool. I like it. Sugar." getting a funny look in her eyes as Mary's baby blue orbs looked up to the ceiling and sighing in delight. "Or sugah as you say it. So what classes do you have." snatching the piece of parchment from Marie's grasps (the auburn silver girl tried to place it in her bag with the other note but was not successful) and scanning it over with her bright blue eyes all active. "All right! You got the same classes as me. Well except Divination, I got Arithmacy. That's a bummer, to be placed in Professor Trelawney's class." biting off the end of a crispy bacon.

"Why's thah?" asked Marie, taking a bite of the fluffy warm eggs.

"Everyone knows that she's a fraud." looking over her shoulder, her blue eyes gazing in one particular spot.

Looking to where Mary was staring at, Marie looked towards the main table where a few professors sat either enjoying their breakfast or talking with one another. Turning her head to look at Mary again, Marie followed her stare and noticed that it landed on a small women who had a large spangled shawl wrapped around her thin body. Her hair mousey brown hair was too untamed, too thick, too fizzy and really big and full and over all, she somehow resemble an insect. The thing that made her stand out more from the other professors were the thick glasses that she wore. Looking closely, Marie noticed that the glasses were a few inches too large for her small head. Making her look even more weird, especially since her glasses caused her eyes to appear greatly magnified. Professor Trelawney sat a few feet away from the rest of the staff at the end of the table, silently taking small bites of her meal.

This reminded Marie too much of herself since she was always in the same place like the quiet professor. Living in the school's mansion for the first few days, Marie would take her meals a few seats away from the other students and sometimes she would eat alone at a table. Sometimes Jubilee would sit next to her and yak her mouth the entire dinner time. There were even days where it got to the point of feeling unwanted and the stares, that Marie would just locked herself up in her room and just go hungry. When the pains of hunger became too much, she would sneak in quietly and sit down. The first night after the incident in Logan's room and in Liberty Island,the kids had just look her way or ignore her presence just after finding out just how deadly her powers of absorption could really night as she quietly ate her food while listening to the latest gossip, class work, dating experiences or other teenage drama, Marie knew that this will be her life from now on.

"Why do ya sah tha?" she asked curiously to Mary, taking her eyes of the secluded professor.

"Because she is. No one believes her being a seer, except Parvati and Lavender. Those two snooping gossiping big mouths are some of the students that are very fond of her. They believe she really is a true seer and can see through her "inner eye" since only one prediction came true, or so they say. Ever since last year when Professor Trelawney predicated Lavender's pet rabbit was to die and it did in fact die on her. Ever since then those two girls hang to her every word like two little loyal puppies but everyone else know she's not a fake, they think she's just full of herself. Oh, and she always has the habit of mistakenly predicting, each year, the death of one of her students, which never even happens. I think and everyone would agree she's just scams people for her little own benefit." digging into her book bag and gulping a full glass of orange juice at the same time.

"Oh, well… mahbe she cah predict thahngs buh theh're aren't really correct thah much." shrugging meekly.

"Yeah, maybe." snorting sarcastically, "Oh no," gasped the pixie brunette, after a taking a few bites of her food she began rummaging in her bag frantically, "I forgot my potions book. I have to go up to our dorm room to get it before Snapes gives me an earful of not having it again. Ahhh, I'll see you in Herbology class." yelling and running as fast as she can out the Great Hall.

"Byeh." called Marie, waving off to the dashing pixie, who with her size was able to knock out a few students, some were even taller than her. Leaving a trail of angered and appalled students in her wake.

* * *

So far during her stay ay Hogwarts, Marie got a wide glimpse of just how different but at the same time the same, in how the school works, just like at Xavier's School. Hogwarts helped students not only learn the ways of teaching and casting spells with wands but also taught them about other topics such as, such as in her Herbology class. In Miss Munroe class back at the Mansion, she taught and showed her students the nature of plants, their species and how to treat one to fully bloom and more. Giving the class a chance to grow their own plants or flowers and later having a small reward for the ones who were lucky enough to blossom their plant from their seedlings. Here in Herbology, in greenhouse three, Professor Sprout showed her class the most ugliest plant Marie had ever seen. She didn't think a plant like this was even a plant for the so-called plant, a bubotubers, a thick, black, giant slugs, sticking out vertically out of the soil. Each was squirming slightly and had a large number of large, shiny swellings upon it, which appeared full of liquid.

For that class she was asked to squeeze the bubotubers to collect the pus it kept. Apparently they were extremely valuable for they did wonders in remedy for acne. Squeezing each plant was a disgust and nauseous for Marie, especially for her nose. By the looks around her classmates face the feeling was mutual. Getting the pus out the plant, which gave a strong scent of petrol,was a horrible task. Almost made her faint and vomit from it as her sense of smell was greater than the rest of the students around her. Taking deep small breathes through her mouth she squeezed and squeezed as large amounts of thick yellowish-green liquid came bursting out and running slowly through her dragon-hide gloves she was to wear and putting it in bottles by the end of the lesson.

Her next class was near the edge of a forest (which she over heard was named the Forbidden Forest not knowing why it was named that but didn't bother to find out) where a small wooden cabin rested. Hagrid, she remembered from her ride of the boats stood outside his hut. For this next lesson, She was to feed Blast-Ended Skrewts, shell-less lobsters, pale and slimy looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads and once again trying to hold her breath and not gag or puke as she gave a small groan of misery, for these deformed lobsters gave a big powerful smell of rotting fish. Choosing to feed one of the Blast-Ended Skrewts near the box a handful of frog liver she lowered gloved hand slowly into the crates to tempt the creatures with but had difficulty with feeding it since she didn't knowing or see where the mouth was, or if it had a mouth.

Students yelled or yelped just after ten minutes after some of their Skrewts stung them with their stingers others like Mary got burned or even bitten. Focusing in her task and ignoring the ruckus of one blonde student who was arguing and whining over the lesson, Marie walked over to the far side of the crates and stopped over one crate where one small Blast-Ended Skrewts crawled almost lazily one silent prayer that nothing bad would happen to her or the small creäture. _Stah calm Rogue you won' harm it. You'rah covered from head to toeh just dangle the livah and just stay still._

_Yes and maybe suck it dry of it energy in front of all these humans. Let them see who you really are. Be like the blood sucker you are, and show them, you fucking mutant bitch. _A hissing was heard over her head.

Shaking her head she spoke to Carol for the first time since Canada _Shut up Carol!_

_What are you going to do little Rogue _laughing a sweetly sick laugh that made Marie cringe _Send your precious Wolverine to drag me back like last time? It won't always work. You can't keeping depending on that wild beast of yours to always protect your ass._

_No Ah'll find a way to lock ya up for good and yall nevah be able to get out then._

Giving one last giggle as her voice faded away Carol spoke as if amused by Marie's answer _Try little bitch just try, see where that would lead. You will never get away from me. You will pay with your very body for what you did to me. I will claim that ugly body of yours and I do with whatever I please while you rot away from existence. Both in body and soul._

As her mind clear from the awful conversation Marie snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a small tug of her hand. She was impressed and shocked that instead of her Skrewts stinging or even biting her over her brown silk gloves she had on (switching her black ones for the brown), it just slowly crawled to her shaking hand that she had extended during her small talk with Carol and took the liver from her palm. Giving Marie a small gentle suction of its body to her brown encase hand it crawled away back to its corner. Leaving the girl to give a small smile as she stood watching over the sleeping Skrewts.

An hour later, while feeding again the same Skrwts (this time feeding it some grass snake) and getting the same reaction of the gentle sucking of her hand, Marie tense when feeling of eyes fell upon her. Marie looked over her shoulder to see where that feeling came from thinking it was Mary who was next to her a few feet away but found out she was too busy shouting insults and rumbling her injured red hand to one of the Skrewts that had burned her but felt surprised when it was coming from a different shade of green eyes as hers staring back at her was the same green eye boy from before. Noticing that he got caught staring at her the fourth year boy blushed and returned back to his two friends, whom were in the process of arguing the same silver blonde boy Marie had heard giving insults to Hagrid during the start of class.

Blushing red Marie immediately turned an even bigger shade of red when she saw the sly smirk Mary was giving her after just witnessing the little scene in front of a giggle Mary dragging an annoyed red face Marie by the arm (but flinching a for a second), they made their way back up to the castle for lunch once class ended. This time not feeling when the same pair of eyes watched her walk into the giant doors of the school's entrance with a hint of curiosity. Wondering about her strange behavior,why she stood far away from the rest of the class or why her deep dark green eyes held a glassy haze look for a long period, just before feeding one of the Blast-Ended Skrewts but knowing that wasn't just the only case why, after the auburn platinum hair was out of sight, they kept staring after her with a different lingering look.

* * *

Walking to the Defense of Dark Arts class the following next two days, in slow steps, Marie was too distracted to look at her surroundings, as she was too deep in one chapter of her new Dark Arts book. _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._

_Unforgivable Curses are the three most powerful and sinister spells known to the wizarding world, and are tools of the dark Arts. They were first classified as "Unforgivable" in 1717. They are the Killing Curse, __**Avada Kedavra, **__causes instant death.__The Cruciatus Curse, __**Crucio, **__inflicts excruciating pain on the recipient of the curse and the Imperius Curse, __**Imperio , **__causes the victim to do the unquestioned bedding of the castor__**. **__Using any of these three curses on another human being will result in a life sentence to Azkaban, unless there is enough evidence that the caster did so under the influence of Imperius Curse. Unforgivable Curses are very powerful, their use requires both great willpower and great skill to bring about the effects….._

Too engrossed with this new knowledge, she didn't notice the person who was standing near their desk and near her path as the student was buys rummaging through their book bag and looking aggravated . Bumping into the student, Marie's book fell from her grasp and making a loud THUMP sound as it crashed down the stone floor. Gasping in shock and stumbling backwards, Marie left enough space between her and the person she had bumped into as she tried to clear her mind from the surprise meet. Thankfully the person had their back turned towards her so she was safe from any skin incident and had only hit the persons back. (she was covered fully as well.) Said person had turned to face Marie when they had heard her surprised gasp and her apology. Marie was taken back when the person that she had bumped into was the same scrawny boy with the glasses. The one who watched her as she had order her sweets from the scarlet Hogwarts train and from two days ago during Professor Hagrid's class, and who at this moment was looking at her with that same look as before with his wide brilliant green eye. Looking at her unexpectedly but only this time gulping nervously as he continued to stare right back at her. Up close, Marie saw a weird-looking lightening bolt shape scar, just above the right side of his eye but she barely saw it since the scar was covered by his unkempt black hair.

_How odd _she thought. _Nevah seen somethan quite lihk tha._

"Ah'm sorry." she whispered looking down were her book laid open feeling too uncomfortable and embarrassed from the looks and the sudden situation.

Looking to where she was looking, the red face green eye boy bended down to retrieve her book and held it up to her. "H-Here." arms quivering a little.

"Thahnks." blushing and slowly and hesitantly with her gloved hand, grabbed her book. Looking up, Marie saw that the boy had only nodded gradually while still keeping his intended look.

"H-H-Hi." he finally spoke, gulping and turning redder each second, his heart beat sometimes skipping or quickening as Marie (with her advanced hearing) listened to as it thump loudly or paused.

"Hello. Um, thahnks again." placing her book up to her chest and averting her eyes from the piercing green eyes.

"You-Your welcome." clear his throat and running his fingers over his raven hair, making it look more messier. "Uh, so your Ro.."

"Hey Rogue over here!" yelled a shrilly voice to Marie from across the room and interrupting the teen boys mid talk.

Looking over the scrawny teens shoulder, Marie saw the bubbly peachy hand waving energetic. Mary jumping up and down as she called over to her, "I saved a seat for you!"

"Uh, well thahnks again." Marie said. (wincing in thought, remembering that she had repeated herself over for the third time) Giving one last nod, Marie speeded past the stuttering boys reply behind her and headed straight up to Mary who had a cheerful smile in her face.

"What?" Marie said as she sat down in her seat while her companion had a questioning but gleeful look.

"What do you mean what. Harry was so checking you out." Mary whispered with eyes dancing and ready to burst in excitement.

"No he wasn', he was jus handen over mah book tha ah dropped. Thahts all." curling back one of her curly silver stripe-auburn hair behind her ear.

"Believe what you want but I saw what I saw and don't think I didn't see that little scene during Care of Magical Creatures class. I stand by it." chin held high and giggling, "Besides, the only time I have ever seen him act weird like that was last year, with a certain fifth year Ravenclaw seeker. Which might I add was rather funny to see, again."

"Hush now sugah, your' talken crazy talk. Ah jus spooked him from the bump. So keep those absurd thoughts to yourself yah here?" fixing the bubbly brunette with a stern glare.

"Fine. " sighing in defeat, "but I know I'm right. So neuh." tongue sticking out childishly.

Rolling her eyes, the silver auburn girl gave a shack of her head and sighed, "Reahl mature sugah."

Soon all the chattering and playful mood in the class disappeared as the new Darks Art teacher walked out of his office from the top stairs and descended down the stone cold steps. Staggering up with a thick wooden stick on one hand, the professor stood still at the center of the room, looking frightening with his moving electric blue eye at each scared or creeped out student.

"Alaster Moody, "declared gruffly the new Defense Darks Art teacher as he took a close look at each student, then going up to the chalkboard to write his last name in big messy letters, "Ex Auror, Ministry Mal contempt, and your new Defense of the Dark Arts teacher. I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, good-bye, the end. Any questions?" once again, his weird blue eye kept moving at some of the scared students that were nervously looking straight to the class chalkboard or the floor, while others held their gaze at his mechanical eye, where he would give a glare to snap them of their trance. "When it comes to the dark arts, I believe in the practical approach but first which of you can tell me, how many unforgiveable curses there are." No one spoke, either too afraid to answer or not really knowing the curses. Only one soft voice spoke or rather squeaked from the silent classroom.

"Three sir." spoke the bushy hair girl, Hermione from behind Marie's seat.

Turning her head around to look at her, Hermione. Marie noticed that the girl was looking a little worry but trying not to let it show, as her head was held high but at the last-minute she had to clear her throat to quiet her wobbly voice.

"And they're so named?" spoke Moody, turning his body towards the chalkboard to write the name unforgiveable down as the brown hair girl answered each three.

"Because they are unforgiveable," gulping once, "The use of any one of them will…"

"Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban correct. "he growled, interrupting the girl. He made the statement clear that it'll basically end you in prison. Well, what Marie thought was what the wizards called prison. "Now the Ministry says You are too young to see what these curses can do. I SAY DIFFERENT." almost yelling in anger and making half the class jump out there seats. "You need to know what you're up against. You need to be prepared." again writing quickly and almost sloppy at the board "You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides the underside of your desk MR. FINIGIN!" still writing away as the said boy had in deed placed his gum on the side of his desk.

Turning her head to the back, Marie could clearly hear what the Irish boy had said, as the surprised boy spoke to the students near him, "Oh no way. The old cauldron can see from the back of his head?" gasping in astonishment.

Quick as lighting, the piece of chalk that Moody held in his hand came soaring straight to the Irish boy as it made contact to his head. The few students that were in close reach of the flying chalk, had a few moments to duck their head to miss the piece of white stick that flew over their heads. Marie, with a small borrowed power from a certain feral, had seen the chalk leave Moody's hand in the millisecond that he threw it. With the agility she gained, Marie ducked just in time to miss the powdery white rock that would had hit her right in the eye if not for her quick movements.

"AND HEAR ACROSS CLASSROOMS.!" shouted the new Darks Arts professor as everyone jumped. "So," staggering up slowly to the class in a raspy voice, "Which curse should we see first? WEASLEY!" calling on one of student near the middle of the room.

"Y-Yes?" asked a tall frighten redhead freckle boy.

"Stand." ordering the now horrified boy as he looked at the professor with wide fearful eyes and wide gaping mouth.

With shackling legs, Weasley stood up.

"Give us a curse." the professor commanded in a whisper.

"Well, my dad did tell me about one." looking at the Professor who had a look as if he was pondering on something.

"Huh?"

"The Imperial Curse." he said tentatively.

"Oh yeeeaah," his deep harsh voice looking at the red-head appreciatively, "Your father _would_ know all about that. Give the Ministry quit a bit of grief a few years ago. Perhaps this would show you why." staggering up to the front of the class and leaving the boy still standing and trembling. Over at his desk, jars of different sizes stood neatly. Inside the glass crystal jars, bugs swarming with flies buzzed, wiggling earthworms and different type of spiders were caged in their containers. Opening one glass jar with sand inside, Moody had a look of glee, "Hello." picking up a large black spider that was scuttling around inside out from its glass jar and held it in this hands as Moody inspected the eight legged creäture. "Okay little beauty." pointing his wand at it.

"_Engorgio_." he muttered.

Making the small little spider into a large one as it grew bigger in his hand. "_Imperio_." came his deep throaty voice. The spider gave a small shake then flew up to one students notebook The dark skin boy started moving his body away from the moving insect while his partner just looked at the spider with a frowning look. The class gave a laugh as the big insect flew over like a puppet that was controlled by some invisible string to the next desk and landing one top of a big bulky boys head. The large boy closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands, silently giving a small cry almost bursting in tears. More giggles and gasp came from the students as it next landed on top of a dark skin girls arm. Her terror was shown as she gasped for breath and froze still as a statue. Next to her, her partner who looked sidentical to her, a mirror image of herself but with different color robes just scooted as faraway (as she possibly can) from her. Yet again, Moody (steering the spider with his wand) moved the spider over to the same red-head from before and hovered it over the frozen boys head. The freckle boy was mortified and whimpering as it floated (with its bony and hairy eight legs) and in a way dancing on top of his ginger hair. Once it did land on top of his head, the Weasley boy started sobbing in fright. A bleach blonde boy was the next target, this time. It landed on his face, right on his nose. Losing his composure, the alarmed blonde was in panic and dread, crying to get it off his face while the guy next to him tried to shoo it away. More screams of laughter rang across the room as some even clapped in encouragement. Finally, the spider lastly landed on one more student.

This time that unlucky student was Marie.

Taking deep breaths like how she was taught in her meditating sessions with Professor X. Remembering the rules. Take deep breaths, clear the mind of any negative thoughts and focus in one particularly motive, one small happy memory or calm thought. So that's what Marie did. She took deep breaths, cleared her mind of the unwanted visitor and the creepy feeling of small legs dancing and crawling over her arm and shoulder and concentrated instead of a peaceful memory locked deep and so far within her small happy memory even Carol wouldn't be able to find.

Marie focused her thoughts to the garden she loved to spend her times at the Mansion. Ms. Munroe's or Storm (as she liked to be called as well) garden was the most beautiful and well-kept garden Marie had even known and loved at the school. With all the wild roses and other exotic flowers (Storm would bring from her trips she was given or bought) blooming and giving an intoxicating smell. Giving it the feeling of being in another world. The only spot that made Marie barely feel that she could escape from her skin problem and spend hours reading or relaxing there. Sometimes if Logan was in a good mood, he would join her as well without being asked or a word from him. He would just plop himself on the green grass and lit one of his cuban cigars and would stay quiet. With the smell of his cigars and the fresh clean earthy and woodsy smell his body would give, Marie would snuggle close to him and breathe that spicy scent of his with the hint of worn leather, Marie felt all giddy and safe in his warm muscle tone arms that would be wrapped around her small waist without question. Closing her eyes Marie could imagine the sunny heat of the sun shining down on them. Logan's intoxicating scent or the smell of a lilted Cuban cigar filling her nose, his body that gave off heat like a furnace, the touch of soft fabric touching her cheek and the cool breeze as it blew in her face and everything around them as the radiant smell of the garden surrounded them in a cocoon of tranquility while the birds chirped and tweeted around the peaceful domain. The touch of Logan's arm squeezing her small waist once in a while to let her know of his presence. Giving her a small shiver of pleasure as a small stripe of her skin that would peek out from her shirt would touched his bare calloused fingertips as it ran smoothly but quickly before her skin could react.

She never know why he did it or if he even know what he was doing or what it made her feel as he did it but overall, this memory was the only beautiful thing she could truly remember feeling happy and free of her worries and doubts forgetting who she was what she became and the danger she could inflict with just a touch of her bare fingertip. Because of one person who gave her the most cherished memories of affection and comfort since her mutation, Logan never looked at her with caution or with guarded looks as others did, only seeing her as nothing more than just his sweet shy and caring Marie.

Snapping her eyes open when the sound of laughter was heard, Marie opened her eyes to discovered that she was back to reality and no longer in her heavenly garden or in Logan's embrace and no creepy crawly in her arm. She was back to the world, of her Defense class at Hogwarts, in England and not back in New York. As the class continued to giggled and laughed over the big spider that was now in a dance of its own which consisted of just hoping up and down in midair, Marie blushed and cleared her fuzzy mind. Scowling herself for letting her mind to wander literally to far and almost out of it. Marie felt her cheeks turn warm as her headache began to form from the cruel laughter that came from her darken mind. She watched the small little creäture as it wiggled, rising up a few centimeters up in the thin air and then moved to fly in a small circles, going over all over the heads students as it danced and shake.

"Talented is she?" asked Moody with laughter and mirth in his scarred face. "What should I make her do next? Jump out the window?" throwing the helpless creäture on one of the classes circular magnifying glass. "Drown herself?" slowing pulling (with an invisible pull) it down into a small bucket of water. Bringing the squealing spider over to him, the professor stared at it for a few seconds. "Score of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did you-know-who's betting, under the influence of the Imperial's curse. But here's the rub. .Ho do we sort out the liars?" silence was only heard in the room. "Another, another. Come on. Up. Up." asking for the name of the last curse.

One boy with big ears for his head and two big front teeth weakly raised his hand hesitantly. "Longbottom is it?" calling the dark hair troubled boy to stand up. "Professor Sprout tells me that you have an aptitude for her Herbiology."

Nodding his head slowly and almost in a soft quiet voice, "The-There's the um the Crutiatis Curse." in a soft but distant voice.

"Correct. Correct. Come. Come." spoke Professor Moody, calling Longbottom over as the boy paused for a second and then slowly walked up to the professors desk as the professor placed the big spider on his table. "Particularly nasty. The tortured curse."

Pointing his wand at the spider, the Defense professor cried out, "_Crucio_!" the poor spider gave a shrilled of pain as it crumpled and shuddered aguishly on the desk.

Longbottom just stared at the poor withering creäture in agony. A pained look came into his face as he became paler all of a sudden and terror in his eyes as he grimaced and squinted in anguish.

"STOP IT. CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S BOTHERING HIM?! STOP IT." yelled Hermione.

The professor looked at the bushy hair girl then to Longbottom as he saw the emotional torment in his eyes and the quivering body. Stopping the curse, the professor cleared his throat, picked up the spider, then placed it on top of the bushy hair girls desk. "Perhaps you could give us the last Unforgiveable Curse Miss Granger. No?"

The bushy hair girl, with tears in the brown eyes only looked up at the professor in disbelief at his question and shook her head not saying a word as she tried to hold the tears that wanted to spill out.

Pointing his wand to face the spider with unread and unemotional blue eye. (the other, the fake eye, just moved side to side.)

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Moody roared.

A small jet of green flashing light busted out from the tip of his wand and straight to the spider. Jumping, the small creäture gave a small strangled sound as it fell limp on its back, dead as a stone.

"The killing curse. One only person is known to have survived and he's sitting in this room." his gaze looking straight to the only survivor, the red face boy with the messy raven hair. The whole class turned their heads or bodies to see the boy as well, Marie as well but the boy only stared at the written chalk blackboard as though fascinated by it , not looking at the class that stared with awe eyes or pity looks. All Marie could do was watch the red face boy as he continued to stare straight ahead.

* * *

Walking unsteady in his feet, Marie notice the same silver flask Moody was holding last night was held in his hands again. Taking a large swing of what ever he was drinking, Professor Moody did not let his stare wander away from the lanky boy whose gaze was also fixed (seconds later) on the Darks Art professor with his flask of unknown liquid, looking deep in thought.

After class was dismissed Marie and a bouncing Mary descended the spiral stairs down as students behind her and up ahead, whispered and chatted over their new teacher. Each with different opinions todays lesson. Just a few steps ahead of her Marie heard one conversation that caught her attention and she listen closely while still shaking her head and only hearing parts of what Maryellen was talking about. Mary's was conversing over which boy her bright blue eyes had caught her interest in her goody list, of who was drool worthy and who was great with their mouths or rather the part that rest just inside the mouth.

"…terrified to be in the same room with him but he's really been there you know, he looks evil in the eye." said the same redhead boy, Weasley.

"There's a reason those curses are Unforgivable. To perform them in a classroom. I mean did you see Neville's face?" spoke the bushy brown girl, all flustered in angered. Stopping her tantrum once she elbowed on the side to face the said boy who had a sad and depressed look in his face. Halfway down spiral stairs, alone and staring at the schools glass window that shown a gloomy middle age women with golden eyes filled with sorrow and sadness. "Neville?" spoke Hermione gently. Looking at the boy and the picture window.

Stopping, Marie and Mary paused mid walk as they watched the little scene in front of them that block their path. Hearing the sound of a clanking noise coming down the stone spiral stairs, Marie quickly moved out-of-the-way, near the railing, as Professor, Moody appeared and limping down to where wide-eyed and horrified look of the fourth year boy stood. Placing a firm hand on his shoulders to grab his attention. "Son," shaking his shoulder, "you alright?"

The boy merely nodded his head as his eyes fell down on the floor.

"Come on…. We can have a cup of tea….." said Moody gruffly but gentle at the same time, "I want to show you something." turning and heading up the stairs again. Neville trailing behind with slow steps, not acknowledging his friends.

Mary looked at Marie with raised eyebrows, wondering what that was about. Marie merely shrugged her shoulders as other students had gathered behind them as they murmured among themselves over one of their house mates behavior.

Before Marie could start her descend down the steps, the same raven boy from before, Harry Potter as Mary had told her about his name, was watching Neville go with the professor from over Mary's head then turned his head around to speak with his redhead friend but before he did, the lanky boy did a double take of his head and nearly tripping over his feet on a step in his haste to look at her when he saw just who was behind him, who was next to Mary and whose body he was looking over to watch Neville go up with Moody.

Staring at her silently while his redhead friend oblivious to his partner kept rambling on about being hungry, while the green eye boy merrily gazed at the young mutant witch. Marie feeling uncomfortable as his friends (and one still talking redhead) and Mary, who was smiling with amusement in her pretty azure blue eyes, watched her as well expectantly and see what Marie would do. Looking from Mary's knowing look and to the blushing boy, Marie felt heat spreading through her entire body as no one spoke or moved. The Weasley boy finally stop mid talk since the bushy brown hair girl gave him a hard elbow punch to the stomach to quiet his rant and was now glaring at her while rubbing his sore and rumbling stomach. Not wanting to delay her next class, Marie simply gave a small glance at the blushing gangly boy and his two friends and quickly (with as much space she had to walk through them) continued down the stairs with Mary giggled softly behind her trail.

* * *

By the end of the day, as the sun began to go down and the moon began to rise, it was already time for dinner. As Marie and Maryellen, who seemed to tag along behind her, continued to go to the Great Hall for dinner, Marie stopped just a few steps away from the double wooden doors that lead into the Hall when she remembered the note that was hidden deep in her skirt pocket. Mary not to far ahead stopped as well when she felt Marie stop in her steps.

"What's the matter? Aren't you going to get some dinner?" pointing her thumb behind her to where the all the students have already settled down behind the great opened wooden door, already piling their plates and goblets with food and drinks and talking among each other about their day or other things.

"No, actually ah have to go see Professor Dumbledore. Since ah hav'en been here for those three years of school, ah wan to see if ah can get some extra lessons so ah would feel more comfortable with myself. Theirs thin's that ah still don' understand yet. So ah thought if ah can get some free lessons with some professors ah won' be held back if ah have problems in the long run." replied Marie rambling some excuse. Not wanting to tell this girl. who seemed to want to become her new friend. She was turning around to go on her way when Maryellen once again surprised Marie.

"Ok, if you don't make it to dinner, I'll meet you back at the Common Room with your dinner. So take your time." smiling her pearly white teeth to the stunned Marie. Taking no notice of the silver-auburn girls reaction, Maryellen was leading heading inside the Great Hall and humming a jazzy tune, glossy brown hair swinging behind her back.

No one had ever ben this nice to Marie since Logan had left her there at the mutant school. No one (not even her boyfriend Bobby or Jubilee, both claiming an excuse of forgetting or were busy to know if she was even there) would tell her when dinner was ready when she was to lost in her mind that sometimes she would miss dinner with the voices in her head. No one would tell her or would bring her food to her room when she would get her headaches because of the voices. Marie knew some of the students thought she was crazy or even more when she would sometimes will have,without knowing,conversations on her own, mumbling or speaking in different languages. (apparently, Logan or Erik knew more than one language, could have been Logan since Erik would sometimes speak to Marie in German)No one cared that she was eating or not. Then suddenly, this short fourth year girl who didn't know her had decided to stick with her since she first announced her name to Marie, was already looking out for her health. Since leaving New York, all Marie felt was the emptiness in her body and the loneliness in her heart that she forgot how the warming presence of another person and the feeling of being cared for especially from a stranger who took her time to get to know her. Finally after all this time, Marie had a small smile in her face. Just from one small bubbly girl brought her some hope in her broken heart. Shaking her head about this new revelation Marie took a deep breath and began to walk to where a certain wizard was waiting.

* * *

After taking turns,zig zag, up and down corridors, and asking directions from few professors whom where on their way or back from dinner, Marie made it to the third floor, but all that was their right in front of her was a large ugly stone gargoyle and a dead-end. Turing her head left and right she sighed in irritation.

_Great, _she thought, _Now wha?_

_**Think back you silly girl. **_growled a voice in her mind.

_Wha? Did ah jus hear Erik give meh a helpful advice? Erik? Was tha you?_

_**What do you expect? wolverine to be this intelligent for these kinds of state of affairs? **_all that could be heard from behind Marie's darkened mind was a soft threatening growl, chuckling with amusement from the response, Erik continued _**Child when you have years as I had, you tend to be aware from every aspect of your body and mind. Think back to when you received the note. Think and listen carefully on every detail in that little wandering head of yours. **_receding into the recess of her mind once more.

Rubbing her aching head as it began to pulse tenfold, she thought back to when she got the note from Professor McGonagall but left her with no helpful clues. Pulling out the note from her pocket, Marie took her time to read carefully on the eligent cursive writing. Finally almost toward the end of the note Marie reread the last two words that was written smaller than the rest of the note. Lemon Drops.

"Lemon Drops?" she asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, the gargoyle took a lept aside, revealing a slowly ascending circular moving stone staircase. Quickly she hopped up and walked slowly up until she reached the top and found an oaken double door. Knocking at the door softly, it opened on its own , so taking a deep breath she stepped inside. Walking bit by bit Marie saw a large circular room with many windows and so many portraits of old men and women talking softly to each other, others just stood there looking at her as she made her way to the front of the room where a desk and chair stood. Next to it stood an orange and red bird on its perched, staring at her curiously with its beady black eyes. Walking carefully towards the bird Marie, awed beauty of the silky feathers and how it was cooing at her and bowing its head to her.

"Marvelous is he? Fawkes." said a voice from up the spiral staircase. Turning her body away from the pretty bird Marie looked sheepish as Professor Dumbledore came down caring a steaming tea kettle in both hands then taking a seat. Setting the steaming kettle near his left side while taking a piece of candy from a near by tin canister on his right, as Marie stood in front of his desk that filled to the brim with parchments and old worn books.

"He's a gorgeous bird but ah neveah seen a bird quit like this?" watching as Fawkes ruffled his feathers and bended its head to take a nap.

"Fawkes is special. He's a phoenix." announced to the awed girl as she couldn't stop gawking at an extremely rare bird.

"Would you care for a lemon drop?" moving the tin can up to where the nervous auburn hair girl whom was at the moment pulling and tugging her gloves.

"No thahnks. " she replied politely.

"Tea? I was just in the process of trying a new herb that I'm told is most popular in calming headaches. " pouring the steaming liquid into two cups, handing her one.

Not wanting to be rude as the cup was presented to her, Marie accepted the hot tea. Instantly, the aroma of peppermint and spearmint wafted to her nose. Taking a small sip, Marie let the warm drink run down her throat little by little the big ache in her temple began to faded to a small dull. Her whole body felt relaxed and warm, looking up at the twinkle blue eyes of her new headmaster as he too took a sip of his tea and let his eyes drop as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Ah yes that sure is a wonderful taste it sure does help relax those sore muscles one has." putting the cup down Dumbledore smiled. "Well then I'm sure you know why I called upon you." getting a small nod from the mutant witch, "I was a bit surprised when Remus contacted me and told me about you and your special abilities. I have only meet a few mutants in my younger years and up until now had only had one student at Hogwarts that attended and who was in the same situation as you are now. She had trouble controlling her powers since the start of her first year and was isolated from her peers at one point but once she was able to get a hold and keep up it under control she became a great Auror but like many others who had to hide their differences from the rest of society she had to hide and not show her true identity. "

"Ya mean Carol right?" surprisingly Carol was quiet in her mind, since the minute Marie stepped into the Professor's office.

"Yes, she was a private girl. Always on her own and never asking for help. When I first met her, Carol Danvers, I knew she had the ability to become one of the most powerful witch and mutant. With her ability of her super strength, flight and her indestructible body and her wand skills she had more power than any regular witch or wizard or even mutant that I've come across . She was a very on edge after graduating here, something happened before she entered her seventh year. I noticed changes in her in not only in her behavior but also….. . " pausing and looking into the warm tea deep in thought for a second. A misty cloud began to appear behind the sparkling blue eyes behind moon spectacles. " The stronger she got the more others around her took notice, to the point that she used and abused her power for bad but with good intention in her one point I become worried for her and tried protecting her from exposing too much of herself. Her health and her state of mind became to take a great toll. I tried to heed my concerns and at one point I thought that she had taken my regards in her changes and the cautious of being known she wasn't not only just a witch. "

" She showed herself of who she was right?" declared, already knowing the answer, seeing bit and pieces of what Dumbledore was saying. Small details of things Carol couldn't keep from Marie.

Yes, and because of just one revelation, Carol became not just a target to Deatheaters and the Ministery but to the humans and others who had bad intentions with mutants. Once she was exposed that she was a mutant, Carol just disappeared from the wizardry world and up until now, I had lost contact of her until Remus had sent an urgent note saying Carol was found but not alive."

Nodding with her head down Marie could just see behind her closed eyes the cold hatred of deep dark green eyes of Carol as her pale body looked upon her in the snowing blood-red, snow. Her bloody matted blonde hair spread in a golden halo of fire as it began to lose its shine, her pale ivory skin became grayer and grayer by the second.

"She was cast as a fugative.….Ah just can't see why we're hunted down as wild animals." putting her cup down, running a gloved hand over her two colored tresses, "It seems that ah will nevah be able ta escape and be normal." looking up, "Are mutants feared here as they are back in America?"

Nodding his head slowly, "You see Rogue, mutants, as Remus has told you, are not accepted or treated fair here in the wizardry community. Like in your society, mutants are considered a danger to our society and sometimes sent to wizard prison, Azkaban or killed. Sometimes they are given the kiss from the prisons creatures that suck the happiness out of the victims and cause great suffering to those in their proximity." seeing the confused look of the green eye girl, "In order to keep our world from any threats, our wizardry minister here in Britain is very persuasive in capturing and sentencing mutants to their deaths if he feels any hint of peril. So in order for you to be safe, I must suggest one thing, no one here should know of your mutant powers."

"Okay… but thahs something thah ah still have trouble. Ah don't have control with my poisonous skin and ah'm just scared that someone will take notice of why ah'm wearing gloves everyday or the way ah cover mah skin." tugging her gloves and holding one small covered hand up. Looking at the encased hand in black silk.

"That will be taken care of , I will send a note to you every week to come to my office. From there I will try the best I can to help you control and be able to have skin contact without the necessity of extra layering and still be able to call upon your absorbtion powers in your own free will but I can't guarantee that any results may show. You must be patient and think positive and not let the anger and pain control you. Now, if you would like as well, we can meet once a week here and go on from there. How does that sound Miss Rogue? We could meet here during dinner, that way no one would take notice of your absence and there wouldn't be a problem with missing classes."

"ah think that's perfect. Thank ya Professor Dumbledore, thank ya for takin ya time not only for takin your time ta help meh but for acceptin meh here in ya school knowing that ah'm a mutant. Ya don' know how this means ta meh, ta one day be able ta touch. Ta be able to be normal around folks and not hide behind mah own skin." happy tears rained down her cheeks.

"No, thank you Rogue for giving me the opportunity to help you, what you have my dear is a rare and special thing. Never let yourself think that what you have is a curse. Having the power of absorption in energy is something that is quite rare and truly a great thing. You were given this power of yours to protect yourself from any danger that may fall upon you. Now I think dinners about to be over I'm sure if you hurry now you may be able to grab some supper. I'll call upon you once again to tell you when our first session will begin." with a flick of his wand the tea kettle and the empty cups disappeared.

"Thank ya Professor once again. Ah'll be careful and ah'll see ya next time." smiling and bidden farewell, Marie turn and ran out the room but she stopped just half way to the door,. Marie turned to where the Professor still sat smiling at her, she **needed** to ask what was wedged in her mind since the minute she awoke in Remus's place, " Professor, wha did happen ta Carol's body? aftah…." clearing her throat from the knot that was forming.

Sighing, the smile dropped a few centimeters low, " She's placed in a discreet place where no one should or would know about to prevent from others from disgracing her grave. I'm afraid I can not tell you anymore than this. For even I am not aware of the place she was buried in for safe only person who has that knowledge of Carol's burial is the person who took her. Any important information was kept hidden for good intentions that I can not say but know this, Carol was taken in a safe and peaceful place where no one, only the person who took her could disturb her grave. For this person whom I ask to take her is the most loyal and trusted person I have known."

Nodding and bummed that she couldn't get anything else from Professor Dumbledore, Marie gave him a small smile in understanding and left the room with a somewhat untroubled state. Running down the stony stairs and down the corridors with a tiny smile in her reddish face,leaving behind an uneasy professor.

Standing up to where his faithful companion was, awake and already cooing, as it stretched its neck to be petted, Dumbledore looked deep in thought. Blue eyes showing a hint of weariness,"I just pray to Merlin that you don't go down the same path as Carol did. For I fear with all that power hidden inside of you could turn out even more distressful than how Carol's life had become and ended." stroking the fine silk feathers lightly, his eyes resting on an object hidden behind the old worn sorting hat. Not seen in view but knowing what's placed there.

_Finally thangs are at last looking good ta meh. Please God, please, dom't let this small happiness beh taken away from meh again. Now that I cahn finally be happy with mah life. And forgive meh for taken a life tha ah didn' mean ta take. Please don punish meh of my horrid sins any more than ah already am. _

* * *

**_Well that's the end of the chapter. Hopefully, if I'm not too busy on other projects, I'll have the next chapter posted as quickly as possible._**

A blur of auburn and silver hair in black robes could only be seen rushing down the halls and up the Gryffindor Common Room where a certain bubbly brown, blue eye girl was waiting alone with a warm plate and a cheerful smile.


End file.
